Azkaban Azkaban
by Guezanne
Summary: Ou tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Azkaban sans oser le demander…L’action se situe dans la forteresse, au moment où Sirius Black y est prisonnier. Mais cette fic n’est pas rigoureusement centrée sur lui, trois OC principaux en prime !
1. Un dementor parmi d'autres

Préliminaire – pour ceux qui me lisent par ailleurs et connaissent un peu mes marottes … et pour les autres qui viendront j'espère lire Azkaban Azkaban

Cette nouvelle fic est très différente de Journaux Croisés – ce n'est pas une mono-maniaque histoire d'amour, et pourtant elle est traversée de la même intention, et celle-ci est même encore plus forte : s'affranchir du modèle brillamment proposé par JKR, et, pour ce qui est des personnages originaux, aller gratter et voir ce qu'on peut y découvrir / inventer au delà de leur personnalité canonique. (ça veut dire aussi prendre des risques par rapport à son public, mais bon…)

Je mets en ligne le premier (court) chapitre maintenant, parce qu'il explicite une information qui sera donnée dans le prochain chapitre de Journaux Croisés. Mais par la suite, les deux histoires fonctionneront indépendamment, même s'il y aura dans Journaux Croisés des allusions à ce qui se passe dans cette fic.

Finalement, Azkaban Azkaban est peut-être l'histoire d'une humanité à trouver et à retrouver dans un lieu dont le but est de la nier.

Disclaimer : Sirius Black, Fudge, Dumbledore, Azkaban et ses gardiens sont à Madame Rowling, les autres personnages sont sortis de mon imagination, un peu nourris de mes lectures, beaucoup de mes obsessions.

Tout ceci n'a aucun enjeu économique.

J'ai gardé le terme anglais de dementor, plus fort que détraqueur, qui m'a toujours fait penser à de banales pannes mécaniques.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Forteresse d'Azkaban, mois de septembre.

Salle de service des dementors.

Située au sous-sol, à 55 mètres en dessous du niveau de la principale tour de garde, au même niveau que les cachots des prisonniers TSA (Top Security Area), soit le niveau des fondations d'Azkaban, donc celui des fonds marins.

Des murs, des tables, une porte, pas de cheminée, un vague éclairage : de grandes torches qui ont d'autant plus de mal à produire de la lumière que les gardiens sont nombreux dans la pièce. En principe, chaque entrant doit en allumer une nouvelle pour chasser l'obscurité qu'il amène avec lui. Mais ça, c'est en théorie. Disons que ça se pratique, quand 666 condescend à venir visiter ses troufions, et lui, tout dementor qu'il soit, il faut quand même qu'il le fasse avec de la lumière, à chacun ses marottes… ou quand Périlogue se rappelle qu'il est payé pour diriger tout ce foutoir.

Sur le mur qui fait face à la porte est accroché un grand panneau, divisé en sept parties, pour les sept jours de la semaine ; en haut, on peut lire le nom de tous les prisonniers, ainsi que le numéro de leur cellule, sur le côté le matricule de tous les gardiens. A l'intersection prisonnier/gardien une fiche rouge sur laquelle les dementors doivent noter les heures auxquelles ils passent voir leurs prisonniers et _s'occupent_ d'eux. Pour le moment, une bonne moitié des cases est vide, certaines fiches sont installées, mais non remplies, d'autres traînent sur le sol.

Une dizaine de gardiens sont présents, capuches abaissées, assis autour des tables, en train de boire. De temps en temps, une elfe domestique, enveloppée d'un vieux duvet orange, entre avec un pichet qu'elle pose sur la table, repartant tout aussitôt, tremblant de froid. Mais aucun des dementors n'y prête attention.

Arrive Dt4-24, il travaille à Azkaban depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années et occupe, plus ou moins officiellement, la fonction de bras droit du gardien-chef. Il enlève son capuchon et s'approche du tableau d'affichage. Il l'examine rapidement. Il se met à crier.

Bon alors, qui va se décider à remplir ce putain de tableau de services ? Vous voulez une inspection de 666 ? Y en a vraiment parmi vous qui veulent aller se geler les miches en Sibérie ?

Geler les miches, tu t'prendrais pas pour un humain Dt4-24 ? Alors, c'est vrai qu'ils recrutent là-bas à Goulagsnoïé ? On pourrait peut-être leur envoyer 666 ?

T'es fou, Ex10-22, c'est plutôt relax d'avoir un chef qui est complètement à la masse, moi j'suis surtout pas pour qu'il parte. On voit bien qu't'as jamais travaillé pour une vraie terreur, d'ailleurs avoue, hein, t'as vraiment jamais travaillé…. Ceux qui aiment çà, i' sont pas à Azkaban…

Tous les gardiens éclatent de rire, mais _à la dementor_, c'est à dire qu'on entend leurs dents s'entrechoquer. Mais ça s'entrechoque, ça s'entrechoque, autant dire qu'ils sont morts de rire.

De toute façon, 666 il a pas l'intention de s'en aller : z'avez-vu qu'i' s'est fait mettre des broderies grises sur sa robe ?

Hein, t'es sûr ? Périlogue est au courant ? C'est où ?

Au bas de la manche droite, par en dessous. J'suis sûr que Périlogue s'en fout, j'crois même que çà l'arrangerait bien, que 666 lui prenne sa place !

Dt4-24, qui, entretemps, s'est assis et fait servir à boire par l'elfe au duvet orange, prend une voix distante et repose sa chope soigneusement sur la table.

– Et ben, quel truc ça serait, un dementor à la tête d'Azkaban. Les sauvages oseraient plus nous considérer comme de la merde, hein ?

Arrête de rêver, tu vas te faire mal !

– T'as raison, ce s'rait pas dans l'ordre des choses… Et puis de toute façon, y aurait encore Mallord. Il doit attendre son heure, c'lui-la aussi.

Dt4-24 réintégre soudain la réalité – en claquant brusquement des mâchoires, signe qu'il va recommencer sa gueulante.

Bon, alors ce tableau ?

C'est Ex10-22 qui lui répond :

On a déjà dit qu'on voulait plus le remplir tant qu'i' z' avaient pas décidé d'y mettre un peu de magie, pourquoi que NDNT nous faciliterait pas un peu la tâche, tout remplir à la main -, ça pourrait s'faire tout seul, sang de licorne ! Ou alors on désigne quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ça, c'est comme ça qu'ils font à Gefang- Straf …

Ach, ça, l'organisation germanique, ça fait envie…

Eh, arrêtez de râler, on s'ra bien attrapés quand ils auront décidé de se passer de nos services, comme à Bastibagne !

Pff, alors là, aucune chance que le ministère se lance là-dedans. Ça a l'air tellement efficace leurs sorts gardiens, que les Froggies nous envoient leurs prisonniers sensibles.

Nouvel entrechoquement dentaire et général.

Dt4-24 reprend la parole

Ouais, ben justement, en parlant de Gargamolle … qui s'est qui s'y colle ? Gn1-2 ça t'dirait ?

Gn1-2 sursaute sur sa chaise, comme s'il dormait, ou était perdu dans ses pensées (mais un dementor possède-t-il un moi intime ? ). Il est un peu plus petit que les autres, ou ne serait-ce qu'une impression ? Il répond néanmoins avec prudence :

Impossible, j'ai pas les accréditations pour ce genre de prisonniers, je ne suis pas niveau 4.1…

Accrédition, j'ten ficherais ! Qu'ess-ce qu'on on en a à foutre de ton niveau !

Relis la dernière note de 666, contresignée par Périlogue ! je suis pour le respect des procédures. Seuls les 4.1 peuvent s'occuper des prisonniers TSA. Surtout pour les étrangers qu'on nous confie.

Ben, y a qu'à demander à Périlogue de lui désigner un gardien, de toute façon, il est pas drôle celui-là, pas le droit à la vidange, enfermement classique, tu parles ! c'est pas une prison de droit commun ici !

Arrête tes jérémiades, Jb6-22, toi t'as tiré le gros lot, avec Black, alors qu'ess t'en as à foutre s'il faut pas vidanger Gargamolle ?

Sauf que Black, il va finir par me claquer dans les mains, un de ces quatre.

Ménage le, alors, si tu veux faire durer le plaisir …

Jb6-22 n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout, la remarque de Gn1-2, il se retourne sur sa chaise et l'empoigne par l'épaule. Et il serre.

Dis-donc, p'tit con, c'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre à faire mon boulot…

Il relâche l'épaule après lui avoir imprimé une forte secousse qui manque projeter Gn1-2 en avant sur la table. Mais Gn1-2 s'est raidi à temps pour échapper à la chute. Jb6-22 crache par terre et se réinstalle sur sa chaise.

Moi, j'me demande combien qu'ils l'ont payé, Périlogue, pour se débarrasser de leur bonhomme, il paraît des milliers de gallions par mois !

T'es pas un peu maboul, Jb13 ! T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'répéter les histoires de Pandora !

Si y en a qu'est payé dans l'histoire, c'est sûrement pas le directeur, va plutôt voir du côté du ministre !

Malgré la remarque du chef-adjoint, Jb13 insiste :

J'suis sûr que tout va direct dans la poche de Trixos, en tout cas, pas dans la gagnotte d'Azkaban, depuis qu'il est là, et ça fait 4 mois qu'il est là, le Gargamolle, la cervoise est toujours aussi dégueulasse ! Bon, c'est vrai, elle est bien fraîche ! On est là pour y veiller.

Toute la tablée remue des dents. Seul Gn1-2 reste tranquille.

_Il pense qu'il a froid. Depuis 2 semaines, il a froid en permanence. Et depuis 2 semaines, il se contrôle pour ne rien en laisser paraître. Trop dangereux. _


	2. Le gardien de ma prisonnière

Le titre du chapitre est calqué sur celui d'un roman de Marcia Davenport « My brother's keeper » (« les frères Holt » en français). Un livre exceptionnel, superbe, un frère qui entraîne l'autre dans sa folie.

Fenice Et bien oui, les dementors parlent.. je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu les gérer autrement… à coup de borborygmes, style guerre du feu ? Un défi que je ne me voyais pas relever. Et puis pour Gn1-2 qui devient humain, la parole et les mots étaient indispensables : comment se penser soi-même sans mots ? 

Je suis même allée enquêter sur un forum de discussion ! et la réponse était oui, les dementors parlent, je ne sais plus quel est le passage qui tendrait à le prouver, mais apparemment il y en a un. Enfin tu te doutes que si la réponse avait été non, je serais passée outre de toute façon !

J'ai aussi imaginé qu'ils portaient des tuniques de nuit pour dormir…

**Léna** Un coup de pied… pour faire place nette pour mes élucubrations alors !

Fée Manipulée par un dementor, une chope de cervoise tiède, ou même chaude, se met immédiament à bonne température… c'est le bon côté de la chose… 

**Astorius **Non, jen'ai pas marre de mes deux agités, maisj'avais envie d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer du côté Azkaban, quel pouvait en être le fonctionnement pénitentiaire, administratif, quelles étaient les relations (sic) entre gardiens et prisonniers… Et puis Azkaban, cette construction entourée de mer, ça ne pouvait que me tenter.

Quant aux noms, ils ne sont pas à coucher dehors, ce sont des références…

Précision géographique – je m'imagine très bien Azkaban situé à l'emplacement de l'archipel de Saint Kilda, "les îles du bout du monde" situées au 57° 48' Nord et 8° 35' Ouest, dans la zone météo de Hébrides. Un endroit qui prend de plein fouet les dépressions de l'Atlantique.

Pour aujourd'hui, flash back, _tête-à-tête_ entre Gn1-2 et sa prisonnière (ce n'est évidemment pas Bellatrix…)

00000000000000000000

**Le gardien de ma prisonnière**

La sensation de froid … il la connaît maintenant, la sensation qui attrape les humains quand il s'approche d'eux. Il pressent que bientôt il va trouver horrible de propager cela, ce froid mortel. Horrible, encore quelque chose de nouveau, encore quelque chose d'humain ? tout ce qu'il a récolté de ses prisonniers et qui est resté en lui, mais qui n'aurait pas dû.

Cela a commencé lorsque 666, un jour où il avait décidé de reprendre ses troupes en mains, en l'occurrence de s'occuper de remplir le fameux tableau de services, car il pique une crise d'autorité environ une fois toutes les quinze jours, lui avait assigné la garde de Snows, Eleissa, une nouvelle arrivante, au mépris de toutes les procédures qu'il était pourtant chargé de faire respecter.

Mais bon, c'est Gn1-2 qui lui était tombé le premier sous la main. Et ses frénésies d'autorité étaient tellement élusives qu'il devait les satisfaire rapidement – donc là, il n'avait très clairement pas le temps d'attendre de trouver un autre sbire.

C'est comme cela qu'une fiche rouge s'était retrouvée à l'intersection de la colonne Snows, Eleissa et de la ligne Gn1-2.

Alors que c'était une erreur de distribution, elle aurait dû être confiée à un gardien moins expérimenté, un junior.

Gn1-2, lui, avait déjà deux ans d'Azkaban à son actif, un excellent dossier, faisant état d'une progression régulière. Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'était que du pipeau.

La réputation d'Azkaban ne reposait-elle pas sur l'excellence de ses gardiens ? Quelle satisfaction pour Fudge que de lire, dans tous ces compte-rendus _excellents_ et ces notations exceeded expectations (vérif) la preuve indubitable que les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient les meilleurs et que la communauté magique pouvait dormir tranquille.

Et puis, était-ce elle qui avait déclenché tout cela, ou lui, est-ce qu'il y avait dès le début, quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui ?

Donc, 666 l'avait désigné, et cette simple procédure de routine allait le faire se glorifier de sa propre importance pendant les deux jours à venir. Il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, situé très loin des quartiers des gardiens, et des cellules des TSA, au dernier étage de la forteresse, où il aurait pu avoir une vue superbe mais bon, sa pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre.

Car la vue superbe sur la mer, l'eau à en perdre la vue, l'océan tel un ironique symbole de liberté absolue, 666 s'en fichait, la beauté de la nature et les émotions qu'elle générait lui étaient incompréhensibles.

Pour 666, comme pour tous les dementors, la mer était juste un truc autour d'Azkaban, comme une barrière, une matière fourbe et dangereuse, qui changeait sans arrêt de couleur et de forme, et surtout un espace sur lequel ils étaient impuissants, impossible d'y propager froid et obscurité… ce truc là était rebelle au pouvoir des dementors. Quand il se mettait à y penser, il frissonait de dégoût et aussi du sentiment de ses propres limites, mais ça, c'était pas la peine de le clamer sur les toits. Donc heureusement que son bureau était une pièce aveugle.

Simplement, l'important, c'était d'être tout proche du directeur, car c'était la façon de marquer son territoire.

Et puis, il savait que la vue était époustouflante, car tous les visiteurs le faisaient remarquer à Trixos Périlogue. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu – Quelle vue magnifique ! ou – Vraiment exceptionnel – ou encore – On est vraiment en pleine mer ici. Périlogue souriait, mais sans en rajouter… de toute façon, on savait jamais ce qu'il pensait, celui-là… Un drôle de numéro. Son bureau, situé encore un peu plus loin des cachots que celui de gardien-chef, disposait de larges baies orientées d'est en ouest. Les jours où le ciel se maintenait dégagé du matin au soir, Périlogue baignait dans le soleil. Et, pour lui, Azkaban se transformait presque en jardin des délices. Encore un truc que 666 avait entendu un visiteur dire… cet espèce de connard de saleté de fouine d'Ohnsetz. Périlogue s'était raidi, comme si l'autre con venait juste de lui foutre un pain en travers de la tronche.

Mais avant que 666 consente à remettre à Gn1-2 le dossier de la prisonnière, il avait fallu qu'il l'écoute pérorer pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sur son autorité, la façon dont il manageait ses équipes (ça, c'était un mot de Périlogue), et ses plans pour améliorer les process (pas à se demander d'où lui venait toutes ces brillantes idées auxquelles il était persuadé ajouter une couche de lvernis en les faisant passer par sa bouche…).

En fait, Gn1-2 avait été sur le point de lui faire remarquer que, côté process, il y avait effectivement du boulot à faire – Eleïssa Snows était arrivée il y avait 8 jours ici et aucun gardien ne lui avait encore été affecté. Autant dire que, techniquement, elle aurait pu s'échapper, elle aurait même pu nager jusqu'aux côtes de l'Ecosse, si elle savait nager, évidemment, mais bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas fait, les prisonniers étaient tellement tétanisés par cette prison et sa réputation qu'ils adhéraient immédiatement à son foutu système : on ne s'échappe pas d'Azkaban.

Enfin, 666 avait sorti le dossier et en avait donné lecture à Gn1-2…. Il essayait de prendre une voix blasée, à la Périlogue, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire la satisfaction de soi qui constituait son fonds de commerce. Sa voix se rengorgeait, et lui se pavanait derrière son bureau, ouvrant le dossier avec componction, feuilletant la partie B, en redressant légèrement le cahier afin de bien faire comprendre à Gn1-2 que tout cela débordait, et de beaucoup, ses compétences.

« Bien, je vous livre uniquement les éléments dont vous avez besoin, quant aux autres, le dossier B, la partie confidentielle, vous n'y avez pas accès de toute façon. »

Là, il se trompait, encore. Il existait tout un réseau parallèle, animé par une poignée de gardiens qui, en plus d'être astucieux, s'emmerdaient ferme à Azkaban et n'avaient aucun scrupule. Et quand l'absence de scrupules télescopait l'impéritie de la hiérarchie, les résultats étaient conformes à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre – tous les gardiens connaissaient toutes les informations censément confidentielles de tous les prisonniers.

En fait, le problème de 666 était qu'il s'était fait parachuter à Azkaban il y avait six mois, une sorte de sinécure après ses années de service, qui lui avaient pas mal amoché le portrait, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais qu'il n'avait aucune des compétences requises pour tenir en main une si fine équipe. Seule sa place dans la hiérarchie lui importait, et surtout pas ce qui se passait en dessous. N'avait-il pas des subordonnés pour s'occuper de ces peu valorisantes tâches de gestion ? Et au-dessus de lui, Périlogue – NDNT – raisonnait exactement de la même façon.

« Donc le nom Snows, prénom Eleïssa, âge 25 ans, domiciliée à Christmas Pie, Remdon Street, 54. L'adresse d'une tante, en fait Snows, Janet, 45 ans, célibataire. Déjà inculpée, 10 mois d'emprisonnement en établissement conventionnel, il y a 5 ans. Chef d'inculpation : vol de substances magiques réglementées dans un échoppe spécialisée, avec recel et revente à des réseaux douteux. Bien, bien , telle tante, telle nièce,

(cling cling - les dents)

car le chef d'inculpation de la jeune, cela ne saurait surprendre, est exactement le même. »

666 appuie lourdement sur chacune des syllabes.

« Exactement le même. »

Il adore les situations prévisibles, les cas déjà vus, où on ne risque pas de se tromper…

« Plusieurs interpellations, quelques jours d'emprisonnement parfois, parfois aussi relâchée sans suite…. Plutôt bizarre, ça, par contre… par moment, on se demande vraiment ce que foutent les aurors ! Enfin, paraît qu'ils ont des consignes… ne pas encombrer les cellules… des consignes pfff.

Bon, je reprends.

Un enfant, 2 ans, père inconnu.

Bien, du menu fretin, tout ça. 18 mois, elle a fini par se faire choper… ils ont considéré que c'était de la récidive, à cause de la tante. »

Puis, il manque s'étrangler en lisant la date de début d'incarcération, qui est fausse, soit dit en passant …quelqu'un a déjà dû essayer de rattraper le coup en rajeunissant la date d'arrivée de la fille de trois jours.

« Sang de licorne, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La fille est là depuis cinq jours et aucun des abrutis que j'ai sous mes ordres n'a été fichu de s'en occuper ? Mais qu'est –ce que vous fichez donc de vos journées, corne de bouc ? »

La colère lui fait abandonner le vouvoiement hautain à la Périlogue.

« Toi, rappelle moi le ratio gardien / prisonnier ? Alors, ça vient, j'attends ! »

Il se met à agiter le dossier sous le menton de son subordonné. Gn1-2 en profite pour se reculer légèrement, s'octroyant le minuscule plaisir de différer encore un peu sa réponse.

« Un gardien pour vingt prisonniers.

– Et voilà, ex-acte-ment, c'est exactement ça, un gardien pour vingt prisonniers… »

666 exulte, Gn1-2 soupire discrètement, et voilà, il va encore entonner son grand numéro le meilleur ratio et vas-y donc, même Périlogue a renoncé depuis longtemps à tout cela.

« Le meilleur taux d'encadrement, parfaitement, j'espère que tu écoutes quand je te parle, te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as, de travailler dans des conditions aussi confortables.

– Avec vue sur la mer ?

– C'est quoi ça, avec vue sur la mer ? Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi, Gn1-2, as-tu perdu de vue que tu ne passeras jamais 4.1 si tu continues dans cette veine ! Vue sur mer, t'en foutrais moi, maudit insolent. »

666 furieux, se lève, contourne son bureau, et lève la main sur son gardien, la laissant suspendue, hiérarchique et menaçante, au dessus de son crâne. Gn1-2 se demande s'il doit jouer la carte de la repentance - faire le dos rond – pour éviter le coup ou continuer sur son élan provocateur - défier 666 en levant la tête vers lui. Et la voie médiane, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait donner avec cette baudruche qui veut jouer au plus fort ? Rien non plus sans doute.

Et voilà, 666 est arrivé au bout de ses capacités de chefaillon, il rabaisse sa main, va se rasseoir et reprend la lecture du dossier.

« La condamnée servira sa peine dans une cellule du niveau zéro, sauf s'il devait en être décidé autrement. Bon évidemment, sauf si… c'est malin ça ! »

666 recommence à se trémousser de fureur

« Mais enfin, tu t'imagines comme tes collègues de Goulagsnoïé, avec 100 prisonniers, voir plus à vidanger chaque jour !

Je peux t'assurer qu'ils en ont plus que leur dose, de ces foutus souvenirs de toutes les vermines de Russie, toujours à cavaler du matin au soir, dans leurs couloirs de glace, tu sais quel est leur temps de service ? C'est pas du 6-22 comme vous, fichus fainéants, c'est du 4- 24. Tu vois c'que ça donne comme temps libre, au bout du compte ! »

Il frappe du poing sur la table, le dossier sursaute, un lambeau gris se détache de la main qui vient de frapper. 666 se calme tout d'un coup.

« Ah, merde, merde, encore un ! »

Gn1-2 laisse passer quelques secondes, car c'est assez amusant de voir 666 s'affoler sur ce foutu lambeau, puis, faussement compatissant

« Faut que vous vous ménagiez 666 ! Il ne va plus vous rester que les os si vous continuez à ce rythme. »

Gn1-2 est sûr et certain que 666 ne va pas relever l'insolence, tout occupé qu'il est à examiner soigneusement le lambeau qui vient de se détacher, comme s'il y cherchait une tâche suspecte, le symptôme de quelque chose d'anormal qui serait venu le happer par la main.

« Allez, passez moi le dossier, je commence tout de suite avec la fille, et vous, allez voir M7-32, il va vous remettre ça en ordre…" »

Il se lève, tire doucement sur les papiers, pour les dégager du coude de 666 le dossier de service, pas le confidentiel, encore qu'il y ait fort à parier que l'autre ne s'apercevrait de rien, et attend, protocolairement, que son chef sorte du bureau, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Il jette un coup d'œil sur les papiers, Snows, Eleïssa, substances magiques réglementées, vol, recel, un enfant de 18 mois… un enfant ? Ah oui, un petit. Gn1-2 se demande s'il y a beaucoup à vidanger sur un enfant, moins sans doute, comme ils sont plus petits.

Il arrive dans la salle de service, se dirige vers le tableau, Snows, cellule 0-19, il installe sa fiche rouge dans l'encoche. Allez, c'est parti.

La fille est allongée sur le châlit, les mains serrées si fortement l'une contre l'autre que les jointures ont pris une teinte presque phosphorescente dans le noir de la cellule ; Gn1-2 claque la porte. Elle se redresse brusquement, ses mains se séparent, elle se retourne et doit le deviner dans l'obscurité. Et comme ils le font presque tous, elle court se réfugier dans le coin le plus éloigné de la basse-fosse, tout contre le mur gluant d'humidité alcaline, regardant dans sa direction avec des yeux fascinés et horrifiés qui cherchent à percer la noirceur.

Bon, le boulot est déjà à moitié fait, si elle commence comme ça. Finalement, passer niveau 4.1 aurait quand même des avantages, notamment des prisonniers plus coriaces à se mettre sous la dent…

Il s'approche d'elle, elle est pétrifiée de peur et de froid, il n'a plus qu'à poser ses mains sur les épaules devant lui, si proches l'une de l'autre, qu'il doit réduire l'écartement entre ses bras. Petit gabarit, vraiment. Voilà, à partir de maintenant, il n'est plus garde-chiourme, il est un dementor tout-puissant, celui qui a le pouvoir absolu sur sa victime : son esprit est à lui. Il n'a plus qu'à se servir, comme dans un garde-manger…

Ah, pourtant elle fait semblant de résister, elle essaie de crier quelque chose, il voit ses lèvres bouger, il voit un mot s'y former : Matthew.

Matthew ?

Bon, peu importe, elle a utilisé ses dernières pauvres forces pour ça, quelle idiote, maintenant le chemin est tout tracé, il est dans son cerveau, dans sa mémoire, il cherche un peu, s'oriente et le trouve enfin, ce matériau lumineux et succulent, le bonheur que les dementors ne connaissent pas, les émotions merveilleuses qu'ils n'éprouveront jamais, ils auront beau s'en nourrir, s'en gaver, tout cela, aussi indispensable leur soit-il, ne fera que glisser en eux.

Un bourdonnement, un vertige dans sa tête, qui le fait vaciller, une sorte d'explosion qui se propage en lui…

Il repousse la prisonnière brutalement – elle va se cogner contre le mur et s'affaisse sur elle-même, protégeant son visage et ses yeux de ses genoux et de ses bras.

Gn1-2 ouvre précipitamment la porte, et quitte la cellule, presqu'en courant. Il parcourt quelques mètres à la même allure, heureusement, aucun gardien dans cette section de couloir pour s'apercevoir de son trouble.

Il s'appuie au mur courbe, il frissonne, quelle drôle de réaction.

Les frissons, qui agitent sa tunique et les os de ses épaules et puis aussi, au milieu de lui, une pulsation est apparue, sur un rythme obstiné et persévérant, et c'est tout aussi bien un rythme inédit que l' écho de choses qui ont existé.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser, je ne suis pas prévu pour penser comme ça ? _

Doit-il aller voir M7-32, à son tour, afin de se faire examiner, et s'il est malade, il pourra se faire dispenser de services et ainsi il aura de temps pour se remettre de cette étrange expérience, de cette chose qui est venue le solliciter. Mais ce serait risquer de rencontrer 666. Et peut-être M7-32 en conclurait-il qu'il est devenu inapte au service et alors ou l'enverrait-on ? Est-ce un secret qu'il serait dangereux de dévoiler ? Mais pour le moment, il lui semble impossible de continuer sa tournée, si ça recommençait ?

Il décide finalement d'aller passer la reste de la journée dans son coin privé. Chacun des gardiens s'est aménagé le sien, qui lui permet d'échapper aux tâches qu'il n'a pas envie d'effectuer – à Azkaban, il suffit de ne pas se montrer pour se faire oublier.

Gn1-2 se redresse et entreprend de descendre le couloir en spirale, qui, tel un gigantesque nautile mi-émergé, mi-immergé, dessert tous les endroits d'Azkaban - bureaux, celliers, salles aussi bien que cachots.

Il descend jusqu'au niveau TSA, dans le silence bruissant de la mer, passe la dernière cellule, la plus sordide, la plus enfouie, celle qu'on appelle l'oubliette et qui pour le moment abrite le fameux Gargamolle, continue encore sur quelques dizaines de mètres, sur lesquels la pente devient subitement plus abrupte et soudain le chemin se redresse. Il est maintenant à 30 mètres de profondeur sous la Manche, le niveau des fondations d'Azkaban, le niveau du plateau continental dans cette zone de relatifs hauts-fonds. Les murs sont luisants de l'eau qui circule derrière eux, cette mer qui est à la fois une protection et une menace pour la forteresse, amie en surface, ennemie en profondeur – c'est ce que Périlogue lui avait déclaré un jour, il ne sait plus trop à quelle occasion.

Dans le mur, à intervalles pas vraiment réguliers, car tout cela a été aménagé à la va-vite, des sortes de cavités. C'était une idée de Von Schlass, l'ancien directeur, creuser comme un genre de chambres-fortes, dont l'accès aurait été protégé par une puissante herse en plus de divers sorts. Une quantité de rumeurs circulent régulièrement parmi les gardiens sur l'usage auquel ses cavités étaient destinées à l'origine, trésors de familles de magiciens antiques, documents ministériels, manuscrits vénérables débordants d'étranges et terrifiantes formules … en tout cas, rien de si important que le projet de Von Schlass ne soit tombé aux oubliettes – la blague favorite de Ex10-22.

Comme il s'y attendait, deux espaces sont occupés, dans l'un dort Jb13, et dans l'autre il aperçoit brièvement, moitié assis, moitié allongé, Nb6-2 en train de vider une chope de cervoise. Averti par le bruissement de la robe de son collègue, il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

« Tiens, Gn1-2 , tu m'amènes du ravitaillement ? »

Il donne un coup de pied nonchalant dans une grande cruche de grès noire, qui sonne creux, indiquant qu'il l'a déjà vidée. Gn1-2 répond simplement non ; sans attendre la réaction de son collègue, si tant est que l'autre n'ait pas déjà oublié sa question, il continue sa progression – son alvéole à lui est presque tout au fond du couloir, à quelques mètres des gigantesques moellons qui marquent la fin d'Azkaban.

La dernière cavité n'est pas attribuée, les gardiens pensent qu'elle est envahie d'une sorte de mauvais sort, Gn1-2 lui, qui a toujours eu du mal à souscrire aux mêmes aberrantes angoisses que ses collègues, se demande si elle n'est pas celle que Périlogue se serait réservée.

Il s'installe, d'abord assis, et puis il s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas la bonne position – alors il se met sur le flanc, remonte ses genoux et essaie de ne plus penser à rien. Mais c'est impossible, rien n'est comme cela doit être d'habitude pour un dementor après une vidange, il se ne sent pas rassasié, et pourtant il ne se sent pas non plus ULD. Il y a cette chose qui bat et se débat et s'agite et pulse en lui. A vrai dire, il ne s'est finalement jamais senti si loaded, rempli, alors qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup pris à la fille.

Loaded unloaded, la routine habituelle, mais là, c'est autre chose.

Il essaie de se laisser aller, il se rapproche du fond de l'alvéole, colle son oreille contre les blocs de granit, il entend le bruissement de l'eau qui brasse la pierre. Il sait que de nombreux prisonniers font cela, M7-32, le plus vieux d'entre eux, 50 ans qu'il traîne à Azkaban, et qui a réussi à apprendre certaines choses, lui a révélé qu'ils écoutaient ainsi le son de la liberté.

La liberté, Gn1-2 voit à peu près ce que ça peut être, c'est le mot par lequel on clôt certains dossiers – _Prisonnier remis en liberté_. Donc la liberté, ce n'est plus l'affaire d'Azkaban, c'est le contraire d'Azkaban. Et il sait que ça leur fait du bien, parce qu'ensuite, il récupère des souvenirs de ce bruit d'eau frottée contre la roche.

Alors aujourd'hui, il essaie de faire comme eux, peut-être va-t-il comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Il finit par s'endormir, l'oreille collée au mur. Il entendra vaguement Nb6-2 s'approcher de lui, lui taper sur l'épaule et lui conseiller de ne pas manquer la revue du soir, au cas où elle aurait lieu. Il percevra le bruit des dents qui s'entrechoquent, il marmonnera à l'autre « Fous moi la paix », et ne s'en occupera plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il aura l'impression que l'eau chuinte Matthew, Matthew dans sa tête. Quand il se réveillera pour de bon, la première chose qu'il vérifiera sera la présence de la pulsation en lui. Mais sans doute sa disparition aurait rendu les choses plus simples…

Après il se relève d'un bond rapide ; en passant, il s'assure qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les cavités, il remonte tout le couloir en cavalant, merde, si la revue du soir a commencé, qui va se faire savonner le crâne ?

A moins que 666 ne soit définitivement tombé en lambeaux ? Il a atteint la porte de la salle de services, il prête l'oreille, rien de remarquable, du moins pas les habituels criaillements de 666, dans ses dérisoires tentatives de s'imposer à ses troupes. Mais comment pourrait-il y arriver, celui-là qui ne parvient pas à leur inspirer de la peur - la seule aune à laquelle les dementors mesurent l'autorité qu'on cherche à leur imposer ?

Il ouvre brusquement la porte, pas envie de se faufiler comme un rat parmi les autres. C'est réussi, tous les gardiens le regardent ,mais 666 n'étant pas là, chacun retourne à ses occupations – cervoise et magic poker. Nb6-2 consent tout de même à lever la tête de son jeu de carte et à lui lancer d'un ton goguenard :

« Reporté, on a ordre d'attendre jusqu'à 20 heures, j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu ? »

Bien, donc la revue du soir n'a pas eu lieu, cette histoire de lambeaux a vraiment dû mettre la tête à l'envers à leur chef. Gn1-2 s'approche du tableau de service, sans que personne ne fasse semblant de le remarquer…

Il reprend toutes ses fiches de la journée et note soigneusement sur chacune l'heure à laquelle il était censé passer voir le prisonnier concerné. Et voilà comment on aligne la réalité sur la théorie – un simple jeu d'écritures… A peine s'il remarque le coup d'œil complice de Jb13.

Pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer, il s'oblige à s'asseoir parmi ses collègues, il hèle Pandora qui passe justement par là et lui demande une chope de cervoise. Il essaie de suivre une partie, se joignant aux commentaires habituels.

Alors qu'il n'a maintenant plus qu'une envie : retourner voir Snows, se surprenant à espérer qu'elle n'ira pas se cacher dans un coin de sa cellule en le voyant. Au bout d'une heure, il juge qu'il peut quitter la salle, il y a peu de chance que 666 déboule à l'heure qu'il est, et puis son service du soir commence dans une demi-heure, qui irait lui reprocher de faire du zèle ?


	3. le gardien de ma prisonnière 2

**Fenice** a bien aimé…

Bonjour à **Alana** …chic chic une nouvelle lectrice ! (il me semble que je t'ai répondu à propos de Gargamolle, ça fait longtemps… )

**Fée** je suis certaine que Gn1-2 serait ravi que quelqu'un lui explique qu'il a un cœur qui pousse, car il est un peu largué sur ce coup là ! Et oui Ms Snows n'a rien à voir avec une Bellatrix. Et oui Matthew est son fils et ses souvenirs les plus précieux… (il est même prévu qu'un jour on apprenne qui est le père de Matthew).

Je garde le même titre que la dernière fois … je n'ai rien trouvé d'aussi bien.

Bonne lecture !

888888888888888888888888

Il se faufile jusqu'à la cellule de sa prisonnière, dont la porte est restée fermée, après son départ de ce matin. Apparemment personne n'a remarqué le manquement à la procédure, ou alors personne n'a pris la peine d'y remédier.

Il entrouvre la porte le plus doucement possible, il ne la voit d'abord pas, puis la distingue finalement – elle s'est cachée sous son châlit, recroquevillée. Subitement Gn1-2 ne sait plus quoi faire. Il suffirait pourtant de la tirer pour la faire sortir, ou lui flanquer un coup de pied. Il ouvre complètement la porte, silencieusement. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas ne pas avoir remarqué qu'un gardien est entré dans sa cellule, le froid et l'obscurité…

Au bout d'un moment, il s'approche du châlit et se penche pour la voir en dessous.

« Allez, sors de là, c'est l'heure. Si tu viens pas, je vais être obligé de te tirer de là-dessous, ça serait un peu…,bon enfin, zut, allez viens. Ça va pas être long »

Gn1-2 ne se souvient pas avoir jamais autant parlé à un prisonnier, en fait il ne leur dit jamais rien, il se contente de prendre. Il s'aperçoit tout d'un coup qu'il est à genoux devant le châlit, à genoux ! un redouté gardien d'Azkaban ! mais il s'en fiche, où est le problème ? …I

Il étend doucement la main vers elle, elle se rétracte encore plus, il attrape son bras, elle se débat et se cogne la tête. Doit-il abandonner, la laisser en paix et ne revenir que demain ? Ce serait encore une entorse au règlement, mais au point où il en est…Mais il a tellement envie, ou besoin ? de savoir si ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec elle n'aura été qu'un simple ratage, ou si … cela va recommencer.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Elle ne répond pas, il pourrait même jurer qu'elle serre les dents, il repense brièvement à l'air affolé de 666 devant son lambeau grisâtre.

« Allez, sors de la dessous ! ».

Il a crié, sa voix résonne lugubrement dans la cellule obscure. Mais noyés au milieu de l'écho, il pourrait presque entendre d'autres mots : _Viens m'aider à comprendre_. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été question d'aide entre prisonniers et gardiens.

Elle bouge enfin, il la voit ramper sur ses coudes, vers l'extrémité du lit, à l'opposé de là où il se trouve, la pulsation intérieure se fait plus forte, et plus lente aussi, la tête de Snows émerge enfin, il voit du sang, elle a dû se cogner salement contre un des clous… il y en a toujours un ou deux qui dépassent, prêts à tomber sur le sol, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'un châlit s'est entièrement effondré que l'on songe à en changer.

Il dit pour l'encourager

« C'est bien, tu es raisonnable, c'est bien »,

et aussi, un peu absurdement et tout à fait inutilement puisqu'elle est déjà sortie de sa dérisoire cachette

« Fais attention à ta tête… ne va pas te cogner à nouveau ».

Elle le regarde d'un air où la méfiance prendrait presque le pas sur la peur. Elle se relève, il tente un geste dans sa direction, sa bouche s'ouvre en un long cri silencieux, puis elle recule dans un angle et cache ses yeux de ses mains.

Et subitement tous deux entendent sa voix à lui, Gn1-2 qui lui dit de ne pas avoir peur, et qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, et qu'il a besoin de son aide. Et il tire davantage son capuchon sur son visage et ainsi il dissimule tout ce qui pourrait lui faire peur et il reprend, d'une voix adoucie par le tissu noir

« Regarde moi, j'ai caché mon visage, tu vois bien que je te veux pas de mal. »

Il l'entend gémir « Non, non » et comprend qu'elle n'a pas découvert ses yeux. Et comme il ne sait pas quoi dire, il lui demande :

« Tu as froid ? »

Quelle question idiote, évidemment elle a froid, n'est-il pas ici pour cela, ce savoir-faire là ? geler les humains jusqu'au tréfonds, corps et âme, les plonger dans une nuit si froide qu'elle n'existe nulle part ailleurs sur terre ? Et pourtant la voix de la fille s'élève, hésitante, étonnée

« Non, je n'ai pas froid, enfin si, mais c'est la cellule, elle est humide, mais non, je n'ai pas froid comme avec les autres… ceux qui m'ont arrêtée et amenée ici. »

Et puis soudain elle a à nouveau peur, elle se précipite tête la première dans sa peur :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? encore un piège ? qui es-tu, pourquoi tu me parles ? qu'est-ce que tu veux encore me faire avouer ? j'ai déjà tout dit, je l'ai juré, j'ai tout dit ! »

Une fois encore, Gn1-2 ne sait quoi dire et là, il est vraiment à court d'inspiration. On ne lui a jamais demandé de comprendre les prisonniers, il ne s'est jamais occupé de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter, certains en hurlant, d'autres en murmurant à travers leurs larmes, enfin tout çà c'est au début, quand ils arrivent, les premiers jours, parce qu'après, et bien après, il est passé par là, il leur a cloué le bec.

Bon, il ne va jamais s'en sortir, il repousse son capuchon en arrière d'un geste brusque, ah, elle le regardait finalement, elle se planque la tête dans l'encoignure, il s'approche, en deux pas il est près d'elle ; lui saisissant les épaules (il n'a pas oublié combien elles étaient proches et fragiles, alors il n'y va pas trop fort) il l'oblige à se retourner vers lui, avant d'avoir pu lui expliquer une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, il est rattrapé par ses instincts, il se glisse en elle, cerveau, mémoire, souvenirs, émotions.

Le même choc que ce matin, l'impression d'être entraîné vers un lieu inconnu, d'être aspiré vers autre chose. Il plonge dans un souvenir, qui lui est incompréhensible : une douleur qui se contracte, du chaud qui glisse rapidement hors de lui, et puis tout d'un coup quelque chose de très chaud, humide et doux et lourd sur lui, dans ses mains, la douleur est partie, autre chose qu'il n'a jamais ressentie, autre chose, autre chose… mais quoi ? Comme s'il était, à la fois, totalement vidé et totalement rempli.

Il entend pleurer doucement, c'est Snows, elle s'est dégagée de son emprise, elle est recroquevillée sur le lit ; serrées sur sa bouche, ses mains inondées de larmes, elle répète mécaniquement

« Non, non, ne me prends pas çà, s'il te plaît, pas lui, pas lui. »

Gn1-2 part en courant, se demandant si elle a conservé le souvenir qu'il a pourtant sorti d'elle. Il décide d'aller se coucher, plus tôt que d'habitude, il espère plonger d'un coup dans le sommeil.

Quand il pénètre dans le dortoir qu'il partage avec les dix autres gardiens, 666 et Dt4-24 ont chacun une cellule à part, la pièce est déserte, les autres doivent terminer leur service de nuit, ou boire et jouer aux cartes. A moins que Périlogue en ait harponné deux ou trois pour effectuer une ronde sur la terrasse, cette inutile fantaisie le prenant de temps en temps.

Il s'installe dans sa bannette, située tout au fond de la pièce, ce qui fait qu'il n'a qu'un voisin. Il se tourne vers le mur et ferme les yeux, décidé à ne plus penser à tout cela. Mais trois heures plus tard, il y pense toujours.

Entre-temps, les autres sont arrivés, aussi peu discrets qu'à l'ordinaire, il n'a pas pu faire autrement que d'entendre le compte-rendu de leur foutue partie de magic poker, il peut même dire que c'est ce crétin de Ex10-22 qui a gagné ; ils ont également parlé du fameux lambeau de 666, apparemment c'est le troisième qu'il perd et il commence à baliser sérieusement, il se demande si ce n'est pas l'humidité d'Azkaban, mais M7-32 lui a dit de se rassurer, d'ailleurs Gn1-2 l'entend en ce moment même et se surprend à tendre l'oreille :

« Alors, j'lui ai dit – Bon chef, pas la peine de vous faire de la bile, j'ai jamais vu un dementor partir un lambeau » là, il s'interrompt afin de laisser le temps aux autres de claquer des mâchoires et de savourer la blague,

« et on est allé dans la réserve et j'ai pris le premier flacon qui m'tombait sous la main et j'lui en ai donné une sacrée dose en lui racontant tout l'bien qu'ça allait lui faire. Et pis j'ai rajouté – J'vous conseillerais de pas trop vous énerver sur les gardiens, ça doit être ça qui vous chiffonne. »

Et là, ils repartent tous à se secouer les ratiches pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis tout se calme subitement. Enfin, leur bruyant coucher a au moins eu le mérite de distraire Gn1-2 de ses préoccupations, mais maintenant il est à nouveau en plein dedans. Il se concentre alors sur le battement en lui, espérant que le rythme régulier va le calmer et le faire disparaître dans le néant du sommeil sans rêve des dementors. Mais forcément, ça ne marche pas.

Excédé, il se relève, et décide de se rendre à la réserve.Il songe à réenfiler son uniforme par dessus sa tunique de nuit, afin de donner un semblant de vernis officiel à son expédition nocturne, mais il laisse tomber – le seul risque qu'il voit vraiment serait de rencontrer 666 ou Dt4-24 au moment où il passera devant leur cellule, mais il pourrait toujours leur raconter n'importe quoi et puis que feraient-ils debout à une pareille heure ? A moins que 666 se soit fait réveiller par un lambeau qui se serait enroulé autour de son cou ?

Il se faufile dans le corridor désert, il doit remonter du niveau – 1, celui de son dortoir, jusqu'au niveau 2, celui des premières cellules, situées bien au-dessus de l'étiage. Ce faisant, il va passer devant la cellule de la fille, mais il juge plus prudent de ne pas s'arrêter. Après tout, il est plutôt en train de chercher à oublier tout cela.

Au bruit qui vient de se modifier autour de lui, il sait qu'il a atteint le niveau de la mer. Habituellement, il marque toujours une pause à cet endroit, il ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il sait aussi qu'il est le seul à faire cela – comme un passage subtil dont il sentirait la marque sur lui, sans savoir l'expliquer.

Mais là, il ne ralentit pas son allure, au contraire il presse le pas. A quelques mètres devant lui maintenant, la porte de la réserve. Qui lui semble entr'ouverte… en fait plus exactement, elle est en train de s'ouvrir.

Ses réflexes de dementor jouent pour lui, il est déjà plaqué contre la paroi, essayant de disparaître dans l'obscurité malgré la tunique claire qu'il porte. Fais chier, s'il se fait choper, ça sera uniquement à cause de ça. Parce que, celui qui manœuvre la porte ne peut être que le directeur ou son secrétaire, et au titre de leur fonction, ils sont immunisés contre le froid et l'obscurité que produisent leurs subordonnés. D'un autre côté, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils retourneront sans doute vers les niveaux supérieurs, où se trouvent leurs appartements – il serait bien improbable qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban à cette heure de la nuit.

Le quelqu'un se décide enfin à sortir, trop petit pour être Mallord. Il referme la porte à clé, jette un coup d'œil dans la direction où Gn1-2 s'écrase contre la paroi, c'est bien Périlogue, puis se met vivement et silencieusement en marche. Gn1-2 laisse passer quelques minutes, puis reprend sa progression vers la porte. Il la dépasse d'ailleurs de quelques mètres, scrutant attentivement le mur afin de repérer la pierre astucieusement disjointe servant de cachette à la clef qui fut, il y a longtemps, dérobée à Von Schlass et qui permet maintenant à tous les gardiens d'aller se servir dans la réserve au gré de leurs besoins.

Il ouvre la porte sans bruit et se dirige sans hésitation vers la gauche de la pièce, troisième étagère en partant du bas où se trouve un flacon de potion de sommeil, dosage dementor – autant dire que l'humain qui s'y risquerait en aurait pour 15 jours à s'en remettre. Il s'en saisit, le débouche, et en avale une bonne dose.

Sachant que l'effet ne va pas être immédiat, il décide de monter jusqu'à la terrasse, prenant le risque d'y rencontrer Périlogue, qui lui aussi serait allé prendre l'air après son passage à la réserve. Mais la terrasse est absolument déserte, Gn1-2, saisi par une irrépressible envie, s'approche du bord et se penche absurdement pour regarder la mer battre mollement les flancs d'Azkaban. Ensuite, il retournera finalement dans son dortoir et n'aura que le temps de se jeter dans sa bannette avant de s'endormir comme une souche.

Ce n'est que le matin, en se réveillant encore vaseux, qu'il se souviendra de ce qu'elle lui avait dit – qu'elle n'avait pas froid.

Cette constatat lui fait l'effet d'un violent coup au creux de l'estomac, une alerte rouge sur l'étendue de ce qui est en train de lui arriver – mais comment une seule journée aurait suffi pour changer tant de choses ? Il décide de laisser les autres se lever, il n'a pas envie de se retrouver en leur compagnie. Il s'étend sur le ventre et se fourre la tête sous son oreiller, afin de s'épargner le bruit généré par un bataillon qui se réveille. Et puis aussi, il a peur que les autres remarquent, pour le froid. Non pas qu'il a perdu la capacité de le répandre autour de lui, si tant est que la fille ne se soit pas trompée… parce que les dementors ne ressentent pas ce phénomène de glaciation qui provient pourtant d'eux, mais que maintenant, c'est lui qui a froid.

Quand tout est redevenu calme, il a pris sa décision : aujourd'hui, il va effectuer son service comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais surtout, surtout, il ne va pas aller voir Snows, il suffira de remplir le tableau. Et il va essayer d'oublier ce fichu battement qui insiste au milieu de lui.

La journée se déroule sans anicroche, 666 reste invisible, il doit bien croiser un ou deux de ses collègues en entrant ou sortant d'une cellule, il arrive même à répondre à leur salut.

Les prisonniers dont il a la charge sont faciles – ils sont tous arrivés depuis longtemps et il ne reste quasiment plus rien à leur prendre, à ce stade, mais le travail est finalement plus « technique » , consistant à s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours réduits à l'état de déchets décérébrés – c'est Mallord Fox qui parle comme cela, une expression piquée à Von Schlass. Gn1-2 n' a jamais entendu Périlogue l'employer, lui dit « prisonniers neutralisés ».

Il passe donc de cellule en cellule, il a 19 visites à effectuer, la procédure veut qu'il passe y en moyenne une demi-heure, sachant qu'il doit savoir adapter cette durée, en plus ou en moins, à la condition et à l'ancienneté de ses prisonniers – c'est là que réside son subtil savoir-faire de gardien : savoir déterminer la juste dose de son effrayante et démoralisante présence qui va maintenir l'homme ou la femme dont il a la charge dans un état à la limite de de la souffrance supportable – afin que la peine soit rigoureusement et irrémissiblement purgée jusqu'à son terme.

A ce stade de sa carrière, Gn1-2 ne surveille que les petits délits, deux ans d'emprisonnement maximum, il lui faudra encore quelques années avant de se voir confier des prisonniers plus sérieux – dans cette ascension professionnelle qui le mènera un jour jusqu'en haut de la pyramide - et aux plus profondes cellules d'Azkaban : utilisation des sorts impardonables et de la magie noire en général, crimes de sang sur des magiques et, _crimen nefandum_ : atteintes aux intérêts de la communauté magique.

Enfin, tout cela c'est la théorie pénale magique, qui se mêle de régler dans les moindres détails le fonctionnement pénitentiaire d'Azkaban . Et ensuite, ensuite, il y a la réalité concrète d'Azkaban, les indifférences de Périlogue, l'impéritie de 666, les libertés que chacun saisit et tout cela vient bousculer, si ce n'est démolir, le strict ordonnancement voulu par les juges. Mais aujourd'hui, le bruit de la pulsation ne laisse plus subsister grand-chose de toutes ses ambitions.

En fait, il s'arrangera pour passer le temps réglementaire dans chaque cellule, mais sans agir auprès de ses prisonniers, il les laissera tranquilles, restant éloigné le plus possible, utilisant plutôt ce temps disponible à essayer de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrive. Mais à la fin de sa tournée, il ne sera pas plus avancé.

C'est finalement Pandora, qui lui apportera un début de réponse.

Il aurait plutôt envie de rester seul, mais le soir venu, il s'oblige à aller faire un tour dans la salle de service – pas la peine de se faire trop remarquer, déjà ce matin, son réveil tardif a été observé avec un peu de méfiance par M7-32.

Lorsqu'il y fait son entrée, l'habituelle partie de poker magique bat son plein, comme à peu près tous les soirs. Gn1-2 jette un coup d'œil rapide, et somme toute méprisant, sur la tablée : ils ont décidé de la jouer à la muggle, à cinq, la version magique se jouant par nombres pairs. Mais, dans les deux cas, les dementors utilisent des cartes conventionnelles, ils n'ont pas le droit aux cartes magiques. Autant dire qu'ils sont considérés comme des moins que rien par les magiques, pire que des chiens.

Nb6-2 vient de remporter une mise, il s'autorise quelques secondes de détente, pendant lesquelles il ne va pas s'imaginer que les autres joueurs trichent, chacun de son côté ou pire, complotent contre lui en s'envoyant des signaux (grattement de bras, claquement de mâchoires, jusqu'à milles façons de reposer sa pinte de cervoise sur la table). Il lève donc les yeux et aperçoit Pandora s'apprêtant à quitter la salle de service. Il l'interpelle, il est vraiment d'excellente humeur, la chance est avec lui, il sent qu'il va gagner. Sa voix est gouailleuse et un peu, mais un peu seulement, menaçante.

« Pourquoi qu'tu disparais toujours dans ta cuisine, pour une fois, sois une chic fille, reste un peu avec nous, ça m'changera de ces faces de macaques. »

Pandora lui jette un de ses fameux regards furibonds qui déclenchent toujours l'hilarité générale. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut leur opposer, seule contre tous, aucune chance de se défiler, et puis bon, c'est vrai que par moment, ils sont franchement rigolos, bien plus que Périlogue, quant à ce pisse-froid de Mallord, pas la peine d'en parler.

Et là , comme d'habitude, ils comptent sur elle pour leur faire part des derniers potins de la forteresse. Ils peuvent lui faire confiance sur ce point là, elle est très habile à laisser traîner ses oreilles à droite et à gauche, et quand elle n'a rien de bien sensationnel, eh bien, elle invente, un peu ou beaucoup, de toute façon, ils sont tellement crédules et tellement contents que quelqu'un, qui, sur l'échelle de humanité se situe plus près des magiques qu'ils ne le sont eux-mêmes, s'intéresse à eux. Voilà où se trouve le pouvoir de Pandora, finalement. Le seul problème avec eux, c'est le froid – elle va encore passer la soirée à se les geler – c'est pas faute de rebattre les oreilles de Périlogue et de Mallord avec sa demande d'immunisation…

Elle soupire longuement pour la forme et tire une chaise à côté de Gn1-2, il est un peu plus petit que les autres, il fait moins peur, on pourrait presque dire qu'il a quelque chose de spécial. Bon, c'est vrai aussi qu'il s'intéresse moins à ce qu'elle peut raconter…

Elle grimpe sur la chaise, rate son coup, évidemment les chaises des gardiens sont aussi gigantesques qu'eux, elle, Pandora, leur arrive aux genoux ; à la deuxième tentative, elle est surprise de constater que Gn1-2 lui tend la main et la soulève jusqu'au niveau du siège. Une fois fermement installée, à un mètre du sol, ou peu s'en faut, elle resserre autour d'elle les pans de son vieux duvet orange, constatant avec dépit que ses mains sont déjà bleues de froid et comme elle déteste ça, ça devient carrément horrible, en plus d'être très gênant, dans quelques minutes, elle ne saura plus rien faire de ses dix doigts.

« Alors, Pandora, qu'ess t'as à nous raconter ? Est-ce que Périlogue va enfin de décider à acheter notre cervoise ailleurs ? dans une bonne maison pour changer ! »

L'obsédé de la cervoise, c'est Jb13 qui vient de sortir son couplet habituel, tant en réfléchissant à sa tactique pour la prochaine levée. Et quand il réfléchit, sa respiration devient carrément sifflante, un vrai nid de serpents. Pandora se tait, elle n'a rien à dire, sauf de leur balancer qu'ils sont vraiment lourdingues avec leur cervoise ! D'un autre côté, comme il n'ont pas besoin de manger, c'est un plaisir qu'ils n'ont pas – Pandora, elle, est terriblement gourmande, voire gloutonne, à tel point elle n'est pas loin d'être aussi volumineuse sans qu'avec son duvet orange – zut, elle en était où ? Ah oui, ils ne connaissent pas le voluptueux bonheur qui consiste à s'empiffrer de nourriture, elle peut donc comprendre qu'ils soient si chatouilleux sur cette histoire de cervoise.

« Bon, la miss dit rien, donc j'imagine que le sujet est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Va encore falloir se contenter de la bibine habituelle, enfin moi j'crache pas dans la soupe. »

Toute la tablée se secoue les dents, même Gn1-2 fait semblant, tandis que Nb6-2 lâche ses cartes d'une main – il les tient à deux, des fois que les autres essaieraient de regarder dans son jeu – et vide le reste de sa chopine.Il déglutit de plaisante façon et fait entendre un claquement de langue finalement assez approbateur.

« Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que l'espèce de rinçure d'égout qu'ils servent à Ankou. »

Les gardiens opinent du capuchon, Jb13 annonce une quinte flush et abat ses cartes à grand bruit sur la table. Ex10-22, qui joue dans la deuxième équipe, commence à s'énerver, ça fait trois tours qu'il n'a marqué aucun point, ou cette enflure de Jb13 a vraiment un pot de cocu (les dementors ne voient que très vaguement ce que peut-être un cocu, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'utiliser l'expression – après tout, une de seules choses qu'ils partagent avec les humains n'est-elle pas le langage ? ) ou il triche depuis le début. Sentant les embrouilles venir, et avec les gardiens d'Azkaban, il y a une forte probabilité que les embrouilles se finissent en pugilat, Dt4-24 endosse son rôle de gardien en second et fait signe à Ex10-22 de se calmer. Le jeu reprend, tous les joueurs se concentrant de plus belle.

« C'est drôle ça, c'est quoi ? »

Gn1-2 vient de tirer un peu sur le duvet de Pandora. Elle manque tomber de sa chaise sous l'effet de la surprise, avec ça qu'elle se serait cassée quelque chose, quelle horreur obligée de se faire soigner ( et tripoter ) par ce vieux dégoûtant de M7-32 ou alors peut-être que le Gn1-2 l'aurait rattrapée, comme tout à l'heure.

« C'est pour me protéger du froid que vous dégagez, gros malin !

- Ah, oui, le froid. »

_Non, je n'ai pas froid,_ la phrase est restée en lui, comme s'il l'avait conservée dans le froid, justement. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance avec Pandora, après tout, c'est la seule qui pourrait l'aider.

« T'as vraiment si froid que ça ?

– Ben, j'vois pas comment j'pourrais avoir chaud, avec vous tous dans les parages ! Regarde mes mains, elles sont toutes bleues ! »

. Pandora étend ses mains, devant elle, elles doivent être dix fois plus petites que les mains de Gn1-2. Lui, l'a vu avant elle, avec un grand coup au cœur qui remet en branle la pulsation : les mains, grassouillettes, de Pandora ont une couleur tout à fait habituelle pour une elfe, un ivoire légèrement nacré.

« Ah ben, ça alors ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, je suis malade ou quoi ? J'ai d'la fièvre ?

Elle se tâte précautionneusement le front, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler la main.

- Ben non, c'est tout normal ».

Soudain, elle se recule le plus loin possible de Gn1-2, et se met à gigoter tout au bord de la chaise.

« T s'rais pas en train de me jouer un tour, des fois ? Mais comment t'arrives à faire ça ? »

. L'excitation a fait grimper sa voix, Ex10-22 jette un regard gourmand dans leur direction.

« Alors, Pandora, t'as un scoop ? Fais en profiter tout le monde ! »

Tous les gardiens ont maintenant les yeux rivés sur elle, sauf Gn1-2 qui lui, n'ose pas la regarder et espère simplement qu'elle va résister à l'envie de raconter ce qu'elle vient de découvrir, qu'elle va comprendre que tout cela doit rester secret, que la vérité est trop dangereuse. Il croit qu'il n'a jamais eu si peur de sa vie, ou est-ce la première fois qu'il a vraiment peur ? en ce moment où il voit du coin de l'œil, Pandora ouvrir sa bouche avec une lenteur exaspérante.

« Il y des chances que Fudge se fasse dégommer… et je connais le nom de son remplaçant … «

Ex10-22 pousse un soupir méprisant, les autres remontent les cartes qu'ils avaient abaissées contre la table dans l'attente du fameux scoop, sans plus se préoccuper de Pandora. Seul Dt4-24 consent à s'adresser à l'elfe, de façon d'autant plus urbaine qu'il la sent, bizarrement, déstabilisée – d'ailleurs, elle est toute rouge. Lui aussi sait singer les magiques, et sans doute bien mieux que 666, quand cela s'avère nécessaire et là, il a décidé de se foutre un peu d'eux.

« Ma chère Pandora, je te signale que la dernière fois que tu nous a parlé du dégommage de Fudge, et par conséquent de son remplaçant, le Wizengamot a apporté un dementi cinglant à tes assertions en lui attribuant le titre de Grand Commandeur de l'Ordre de Talem.

Tu comprends donc notre manque d'enthousiasme devant ce scoop qui n'en est pas un. Mais enfin, je serais quand même curieux de connaître le nom de l'heureux élu ? »

Il n'est certain du tout, à voir la moue boudeuse et vexée qui crispe la bouche de l'elfe que celle-ci soit prête à lâcher quelque information que ce soit. Il l'entend pourtant articuler soigneusement, alors que Jb13 le pousse du coude pour lui rappeler que c'est à son tour de jouer.

« Lexloss, un des grands-juges ».

Le jeu s'arrête à nouveau, et on entend même Nb6-2 lâcher un retentissant

« Corne de bouc ! v'la l'genre de nouvelles qui me dessèche le gosier. »

Lexloss, les dementors le connaissent bien, du moins de nom, n'est-ce pas lui qui approvisionne Azkaban en prisonniers ?

« Et Palafox, il deviendrait quoi ?

- Il prendrait la place de son beau-père, évidemment.

– Ben dis donc, tu tiens ça de qui ?

– J'ai entendu Ohnsetz et Mallord en parler au déjeuner, quand c'était le dernier comité.

– Et tu crois que Périlogue est au courant ? Parce qu'il aurait du souci à se faire, le petit protégé de Fudge…

- Allez, Dt4-24, on s'en fout, nous, de toute façon, Fudge ou Lexloss, c'est du pareil au même. J'te signale que ça fait cinq minutes qu'on attend qu't'abattes tes putains de cartes…

- Quéqu'chose me dit que tu vas pas être déçu, mon gars. »

Les cartes s'étalent triomphalement sur la table : un brelan d'as, les dementors l'appellent « le baiser de la mort » , … qui fait bondir le score de Dt4-24 presque au niveau de la terrasse d'Azkaban.

Gn1-2, profitant de ce qu'ils sont tous à admirer le coup, tire un peu sur le duvet orange et souffle « Merci » en direction de Pandora. Puis il quitte la salle, mais une fois qu'il a franchi la porte, il attend un peu, juste le temps de constater que l'elfe est en train de regagner ses cuisines, resserrant les pans de son duvet autour d'elle.

Lui décide d'aller faire un tour sur la terrasse, il a toujours été attiré par la mer, cette étendue d'eau tellement gigantesque que, pour elle, Azkaban ne représente pas plus qu'un vulgaire petit rocher. Déjà à Ankou, l'endroit où il est apparu il ne sait pas trop pourquoi ni comment, et où finalement il a pris vaguement conscience de lui, il aimait se rendre près de la mer et marcher le long du rivage, c'était comme s'il se promenait avec toujours la même vague à ses côtés. Sauf que là-bas, il y avait des mois où la mer elle-même était emprisonnée par la glace. Ici, jamais, la mer est toujours forte et libre et il la préfère comme cela. C'est un tel apaisement qu'il en arrive à oublier ce qui le préoccupe si fort.

Enfin presque, parce que tout d'un coup, une question se forme dans sa tête, comme une bulle qui se préparerait à exploser - n'est-ce pas parce qu'il est différent des autres qu'il trouve de l'apaisement ici ? Aucun des autres gardiens ne vient jamais ici de son plein gré, même s'ils s'y retrouvent tous trois fois par semaine pour des séances d'entraînement ou quand Périlogue les embarque dans une de ses rondes de surveillance – tous ses collègues sont persuadés qu'il ne s'agit que d'une mesure vexatoire, pour les faire chier, comme ils disent, et, là encore, il ne pense pas comme eux ! il a senti qu'il y a des jours où Périlogue ne supporte plus Azkaban et la solitude dans laquelle la forteresse l'enferme.Et lui se porte toujours volontaire pour ces équipées, une fois, c'était peu de temps après son arrivée ici, il s'était même retrouvé tout seul avec lui, et ils avaient sauvé trois muggles, enfin, c'était surtout Périlogue, mais lui, quand même, avait joué son rôle et après il avait même aidé le directeur à se mettre à l'abri et voilà, il s'en souvient, c'est à cette occasion qu'il lui avait dit que la mer était à la fois une protection et une menace pour Azkaban.

Demain il retourne voir Snows.


	4. Directeur d'Azkaban

**Fénice** et les noms des dementors – la réponse est dans le chapitre 45 de JXC, Journal de Remus, 20 juin, et dans la revue que Zazaone m'a laissée sur le chapitre trois - ces drôles de nom sont des références ! Prière d'aller voir dans le Livre !

**Zazaone** – je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu quant au titre …

La mer est une protection – elle isole Azkaban du reste du monde magique et muggle et une menace – elle s'infiltre et menace les murailles.

**Léna** – merci pour ces jolies choses, l'inversion de la chaleur et du froid sur Gn1-2. Le chocolat, oui , Pandora, la gourmande devrait avoir cela dans ses placards !

**Loutre02** – Mille mercis pour le coup de chapeau et les compliments ! Pandora fragile, oui, mais pas tant que cela. Et voilà la suite, désolée, je ne suis pas très règulière dans les mises en ligne, je suis plus efficace sur le Loup et l'Azur ! (as-tu essayé ? )

**Fée** – toujours perspicace, tu tapes dans le mille avec ce problème d'identité … quelle place pour Gn1-2 à cheval entre les dementors et les muggles ? A un moment, il aura acquis suffisamment de conscience de lui pour se poser la question et cela le fera souffrir… j'aurais peut-être dû en faire un gros beauf !

Pour aujourd'hui, c'est du quasiment pur OC (autant vous dire de l'expérimental ! ), et Guézanne étant ce qu'elle est, de l'OC qui doute !

8888888888888888888888888

**Directeur d'Azkaban. **

C'était presque la fin de la journée.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, entra sans attendre la réponse.

John-Fox. Typique de lui.

« Ah, Mallord, vous avez enfin la fameuse liste ?

- Elle est arrivée il y a trois minutes, vous voyez que je n'ai pas perdu de temps….

- Mais Mallord, je n'ai jamais pensé que vous pourriez perdre du temps dans une quelconque de vos tâches. »

Trixos Périlogue, directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, vit les lèvres de son adjoint s'aplatirent en s'étirant sur les côtés. Il se demanda si un jour elles lui barreraient tout le bas du visage, oui, _barrer _était bien un mot qui convenait au directeur adjoint de la forteresse d'Azkaban.

Mallord John-Fox était un très grand homme, plus grand que Périlogue, très mince, à la limite de l'émaciement, les joues hâves, un nez busqué et une mâchoire puissante. Il était toujours enveloppé de sa robe noire, plus discrètement brodée que celle de son directeur, à l'encolure et au bas des manches, et qu'il disposait soigneusement autour de lui, à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait. Nissie, qui semblait éprouver une certaine sympathie pour le bonhomme, trouvait qu'il avait un beau visage d'aigle, des " yeux bleus à perte de vue ", alors que Trixos pensait plutôt à des yeux d'émail, opaques et défensifs, surmontés de sombres sourcils broussailleux – seule divagation pileuse qu'il semblait se permettre - il était toujours impeccablement rasé et ses cheveux gris, sans doute pour s'accorder à une calvitie bien affirmée sur le dessus de son crâne, ne dépassaient jamais les quelques millimètres.

Pour le moment, ils étaient réunis tous les deux dans le bureau directorial, se faisant face par delà la surface de la longue et lourde table de chêne, qui remontait, disait-on, à la fondation d'Azkaban, mais dont le bois était resté, de façon surprenante, extrêmement clair, comme si le panneau venait tout juste de se dégager du rabot du menuisier.

Mallord tendit un parchemin à son directeur, la table était si large qu'ils durent tous deux se soulever légèrement de leur siège pour que le document passât de l'un à l'autre. Périlogue parcourut rapidement des yeux les quelques noms qui la composaient – rien que de très classique.

« Des remarques à faire Mallord ? »

L'homme en face se permit un léger sourire – mais bien malin celui qui saurait le décrypter – Mallord avait cette habitude exaspérante de s'abriter derrière des sourires de ce type – honteusement supérieurs.Il se mit à réciter, comme si son directeur n'avait rien lu

« Cornélius Fudge, Juan Palafox, Ian Devereaux, un secrétaire, non encore identifié – nouveau petit sourire, clairement méprisant cette fois-ci - et l'invité surprise j'imagine … Honor Klee. Je ne savais pas qu'Azkaban faisait partie des circuits touristiques des Frenchies…

- Je ne pense pas que _Madame_ Klee viennent faire du tourisme chez nous…

- De l'espionnage peut-être ? C'est quand même l'adjointe de _Monsieur_ Berlacaron pour les affaires judiciaires et pénales, elle…

- Enfin, Mallord, ne soyez pas parano, elle est déjà venue ici, lors de l'incarcération de son fameux Gargamolle, puis une autre fois, une inspection de routine. Je suppose que c'est à ce titre qu'elle a été invitée par Fudge… à moins qu'elle n'amène un autreprisonnier dans sa sacoche ? »

L'idée fit rire le directeur, sans qu'il sache d'ailleurs très bien pourquoi. Sans doute en avait-il besoin pour marquer son territoire face à son adjoint. A moi le rire, à toi la gueule pincée.

Ou était-ce la pensée de revoir Honor Klee (1) dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps ? Aurait-il couché avec elle si elle lui avait proposé lors de sa deuxième visite ? Ou, si lui lui avait demandé ? Il eut un mouvement d'impatience – de toute façon, il allait bientôt être père, cela était suffisant pour régler la question.

« Je vous ferais remarquer que nos capacités d'accueil sont pour le moment inexistantes ? Et que ce problème est porté à l'ordre du jour du prochain consistoire.

- J'en toucherai déjà un mot à Fudge, autant prendre les devants, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir le travailler au corps pour lui faire admettre une idée d'extension. »

Périlogue leva soudain une main impatiente en direction de Mallord.

« Même si vous allez me rappeler que nous avons deux grands juges dans la poche… Mais, ipso facto, un troisième qui n'y est pas, et est même farouchement opposé à ce projet. Laissez Fudge à ses rêves de petitesse et occupez vous plutôt d'Onslow Aglionby… C'est lui qu'il faut convaincre. »

Périlogue fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants à cette habile injonction, mais, en fait, ses pensées étaient parties rejoindre Nissie et le futur bébé, se noyant dans cette zone de malaise qu'il avait découverte récemment en lui.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre que nous aurons le plaisir de voir Madame Périlogue demain soir ? »

Avait-il lu dans les pensées de son directeur ? Le perçait-il si bien à jour ou Périlogue devenait-il si transparent quand il était question de sa femme ? Quoi qu'il en soit, et comme toujours quand le sujet était Nissie, l'expression de Mallord s'était subtilement adoucie – il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre quelle partie de son visage se détendait, mais le fait était là, la simple évocation de Nissie réussissait l'impossible ! En fait, Mallord ne devait le supporter que parce qu'il était l'époux de sa femme ! Mais difficile de dire si cet homme était, même un tant soit peu, amoureux d'elle.

Avait-il jamais aimé quiconque d'ailleurs ? Certaines histoires courraient sur son compte parmi les gardiens, le nom d'une Ellen Sipswich semblait revenir souvent dans les conversations, Pandora devait en être à l'origine, mais le directeur d'Azkaban se voyait mal se mettre à soudoyer ses dementors afin de se mettre au courant des ragots qui concernaient son adjoint. Non, décidément il ne pouvait rien faire contre Mallord John Fox, il était plus inexpugnable qu'Azkaban. Et il n'était pas impossible qu'il ne fût pas, aussi….

« Oui, mon épouse arrivera vers 15 heures, de Glasgow… nos visites et nos réunions ne l'intéressent pas vraiment…

- Encore qu'elle y ait déjà assisté, et avec beaucoup d'attention. Madame Périlogue a fait des études de droit me semble-t-il ? »

Fichtremerlin, comment savait-il cela, lui ? Tenait-il un dossier sur son épouse ou … cette information figurait-elle, _en bonne place_, dans le sien ? Car, de cela, il était certain, Mallord rassemblait toutes les informations qu'il pouvait sur son directeur – cela faisait partie de cette procédure, mi-officielle, mi-officieuse, qui voulait que les directeurs d'Azkaban fussent étroitement surveillés dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, à charge pour eux de se révéler plus astucieux que leur taupe lorsqu'ils voulaient jouir d'un peu de privauté.

Evidemment, le rôle joué par Mallord n'était pas fait pour instaurer de la cordialité dans leurs rapports, pourtant Trixos s'était souvent dit que Mallord, aurait dû, en bon espion, savoir forcer sa vraie nature de pisse-froid et créer entre eux une atmosphère de bonne camaraderie, fût-elle complètement artificielle. Il aurait ainsi très certainement recueilli bien des confidences, tant il vrai qu'il est quasiment impossible de se tenir constamment sur ses gardes lorsque l'on commerce avec une personne sympathique. Donc, dans les faits, Mallord sabordait lui-même une partie de sa mission.

« Vous êtes bien renseigné …

- J'entends dans votre voix comme un reproche… pourtant je peux vous citer mes sources : Lexloss tout simplement, lors de la réception du début d'été, nous avions parlé de choses et d'autres et notamment de vous et votre épouse et de l'heureux événement. J'ose espérer que Madame Périlogue se porte bien ? »

Trixos attendit que la sensation de froid dans son dos ait disparu, Mallord avait mis suffisamment de sous-entendus dans sa voix en lui lâchant son _notamment de vous et de votre épouse_, pour qu'il soit certain que leurs propos n'avaient pas été simplement anodins, avant de lui répondre.

« Elle se porte très bien, maintenant que les … désagréments des premiers mois sont passés. »

Que savait Mallord des nausées des femmes enceintes ? S'il en connaissait l'existence, il devait les mettre sur le compte d'une déplorable tendance à trop s'écouter…à moins qu'il ne fasse une exception pour Nissie ?

« Très en forme, même, vous pourrez le constater vous-même ce soir. »

Il s'était mis à le scruter avant même de lui répondre, mais le visage de Mallord était resté absolument impassible. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas regardé où il le fallait ? Et si, se sentant épié, Mallord avait transféré sa réaction ailleurs, dans un imperceptible frémissement de ses mains ? Cet homme savait si bien se contrôler qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait joué à ce jeu !

Un peu par défi, il se décida à lui raconter une blague, qu'il avait ramenée de sa dernière réunion londonienne. Il se souvenait qu'il en avait énormément ri, mais maintenant, les yeux de Mallord attachés à lui, comme un matériau visqueux, il n'était plus si sûr de la drôlerie de son histoire. Il se dit néanmoins qu'il allait s'agir d'un bon test, si Mallord esquissait un sourire, c'est que l'histoire aurait été vraiment très très drôle.Il se lança avec une sorte de frisson, de ceux qu'on éprouve en transgressant, sans trop de risque, une règle établie depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Périlogue regarda le visage de son adjoint, et constata que rien ne s'y était manifesté, et que les rayons du soleil couchant ne parvenait ni à l'adoucir, ni même à lui conférer une quelconque chaleur.

Bon sang, n'avait-il vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, savait-il au moins qu'il y avait des gens qui riaient ? et qui ne faisaient pas que sourire d'un air fat ? Devant le total manque d'humour de son secrétaire, lui en était parfois réduit à aller écouter incognito ses gardiens plaisanter, même avec le risque d'entendre les oreilles lui siffler … voilà tout ce qu'Azkaban pouvait lui offrir : de l'humour de dementors.

Pourtant, il savait que Mallord s'était très bien entendu avec Von Schlass, même s'il ignorait si leurs rapports avaient vraiment dépassé le stade de la bonne intelligence professionnelle. Il y avait des jours où il se découvrait jaloux de ce que son secrétaire mettait un soin redoutablement efficace à lui dissimuler. Il s'entendit soudain demander :

« Mallord qu'est-ce que vous feriez si un jour vos … vos fonctions à Azkaban prenaient fin ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, son secrétaire tiqua sur la mauvaise partie de la question.

« Et pourquoi devraient-elles prendre fin ? Y aurait-il une raison valable ? »

Voilà donc à quoi se résumait la vie pour lui, une glaciale succession de _raisons valables_.

« Rassurez-vous, Mallord, Azkaban n'a aucune raison de se passer de vos précieux services. C'était simplement une question d'école – disons que ça m'intéresse. Et puis, il est des questions qu'il vaut mieux se poser à l'avance, vous ne croyez pas ? »

John-Fox avait haussé les épaules et pincé la bouche – fin de non recevoir, Trixos, tu vas bien être obligé d'admettre un jour qu'il n'y a rien à tirer du bonhomme – que du froid dans le dos.

« Vous vous laissez aller, Périlogue.

– Non, j'essaie de me retrouver ! »

Il avait vu Mallord blêmir subitement en entendant le presque sanglot qui était remonté dans sa gorge au moment où il lui rétorquait cela. Puis, ils s'étaient ressaisis tous deux, et s'étaient souhaités le bonsoir.

Et son adjoint avait refermé la porte, poussant un long soupir de désapprobation.

Avait-il eu raison de pousser – un peu, si peu – Mallord dans ses retranchements ? En tout cas, s'il voulait le faire réagir et en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, c'était absolument raté. Et d'ici à ce qu'il s'imagine que son patron voulait se débarrasser de lui ! Mais peu importait tout cela.

Le départ de son adjoint signifiait qu'il en avait terminé avec ses tâches quotidiennes, il pouvait maintenant se décharger de lui, quitter son bureau, venir s'asseoir près de la baie orientée à l'ouest et s'abîmer dans la contemplation du soleil couchant.

La mer était apaisée, lisse. Le ciel empilait délicatement d'impondérables couches de rose, de jaune et de bleu, d'une douceur à vous faire pleurer. Et pour vous faire apprécier davantage sa bienveillance, ou pour vous la faire regretter, ou comprendre combien elle était élusive, une redoutable avant-garde de nuages gris et compacts se positionnait méthodiquement au-dessus de l'horizon, comme si la nuit avait déjà laissé les traces de ses mains sombres sur ces si tendres couleurs.

La nuit – ou les cauchemars qui saccagent les nuits.

Trixos soupira profondément, passant brièvement ses mains lasses sur son front.

La plupart de ses nuits étaient écartelées, distendues du soir au matin, une infinie période d'agonie, qui ne recédait que devant des potions, toujours plus fortement dosées. Ses prisonniers savaient-ils qu'il souffrait parfois autant qu'eux et que les nuits étaient ses gardiens, ses dementors attitrés ? Son destin était-il d'être vidangé lui aussi ? Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il se désemplissait de son bonheur aussi sûrement que ses prisonniers, et qu'Azkaban finirait par avoir sa peau.

Oui, des couches de bienveillance dans le ciel, pour lui rappeler que, sous ses pieds, il y avait des couches de prisonniers, et d'exactions, du plus banal des délits au plus terrifiant, et plus terrible le crime, plus grand l'éloignement de la beauté, plus profond et sordide l'enfouissement sous le niveau de l'eau.

Et Nissie qui se maintenait si loin… toute la mer et toute cette violence entre eux. Nissie, elle avait été une bulle de légèreté et d'insouciance dans sa vie, comment pourrait-elle jamais accepter de comprendre ce qu'il était devenu, depuis qu'il était ici ? Maintenant, quand il regardait dans ses yeux, il se voyait, non pas immobile, en train de la contempler, mais en mouvement, reculant à toute allure, comme aspiré par une autre force qu'elle.

Fudge s'était trompé en le recrutant, le poste demandait un homme sans interrogation, un de ceux qui font aveuglément confiance à la justice de la communauté ; qui sache se dire : derrière chaque prisonnier dont j'ai la charge, il y a un crime à punir. Et non pas : derrière chacun des prisonniers se trouve peut-être un innocent, qui a été jugé à la va-vite, sans l'assistance d'un avocat. Et qui même coupable, ne mérite pas le châtiment que, par dementor interposé, je suis chargé de lui infliger. Comme lui maintenant, comme lui dans ses cauchemars.

Il essayait pourtant de se raisonner, quotidiennement il reprenait leurs dossiers, lisant tous les parchemins qui les constituaient, les minutes des procès, les verdicts des juges, il s'imprégnait de la culpabilité de tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui étaient ici. De la matérialité de leurs crimes. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin, les sentences des juges n'étaient-elles pas irrévocables ?

Le seul moyen de résister qu'il eût trouvé consistait à abandonner le pouvoir qui lui avait été confié à 666, à son incurie, à sa négligence, à son sale foutoir. Une sorte de résistance par l'inaction. C'était lâche, car il aurait pu tout envoyer promener et leur flanquer sa démission, leur envoyer en pleine figure l'absurdité de la méthode qu'il était chargé de faire appliquer, l'effroyable inhumanité du sort qu'il était payé pour procurer jour après jour à ses prisonniers. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage, il n'avait pas le courage d'imposer cela à Nissie, la désapprobation officielle qui ne tarderait pas à se manifester, fermant toutes les portes devant lui et réduisant à rien ses chances d'obtenir un quelconque autre poste. Et puis, ne suffisait-il pas d'être simplement patient, encore deux ans et il pourrait se libérer – se libérer ! – de ses fonctions et obtenir un prestigieuse poste londonien ? Et ainsi retrouver Nissie… et son innocence ? Mais s'agissait-il bien encore de sa femme ? Néanmoins, il venait à peine d'entamer cette période de deux ans, et il avait l'impression qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Mais, en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait de son inaction ? Que les gardiens allaient se bouffer les uns les autres ? Sachant que travailler ici était plutôt considéré comme une planque – pas besoin de courir après ses proies - il était peu probable qu'ils prennent de mettre en péril leur sécurité de l'emploi.

Alors quoi d'autre ? que les prisonniers allaient se révolter, se mutiner, qu'Azkaban allait disparaître dans une grandiose apocalypse, avec trompettes et bête à sept têtes ? Rester inactif et réciter des incantations pour que tout cela explose ? Combien se serait confortable alors, tout cela obtenu sans avoir fait montre du plus médiocre des courages ?

On frappa à sa porte, c'était Pandora. Elle avait enfilé sa tenue de service directorial, elle avait ôté son vieux duvet orange et enfilé une sorte de casaque, d'un bleu délavé, qui flottait autour de ses chevilles. Elle lui rappela qu'il était largement l'heure de dîner, lui demanda où il souhaitait être servi, elle avait préparé du welsh rarebit au chester. Il fit semblant de réfléchir pendant un bref instant, alors même qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre

« Merci, mais vous me servirez une assiette de la soupe des prisonniers, j'imagine qu'il en reste, et une cruche de cervoise des gardiens. Dans l'antichambre des cachots. »

Comme prévu, l'elfe lui jeta un regard d'abord indigné, puis furieux, alors qu'en bonne domestique, elle aurait dû regarder ses pieds et obtempérer. Et pour bien lui montrer combien elle était courroucée, non contente de le regarder de face, elle serra les poings !

« Maître Trixos, vous n'y pensez pas, la soupe des prisonniers, c'est … c'est mauvais !

– C'est pourtant vous qui la faites ? Et justement, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est avant l'arrivée de monsieur le Ministre demain, si jamais il avait envie d'en apprendre davantage sur le sujet. Et puis, il paraît que la cervoise des gardiens est immonde, ce n'est pas la première fois que 666 y fait allusion, autant que je me rende compte par moi-même de ce qu'il en est.

Et maintenant, Pandora, au lieu de faire la forte tête, si vous obéissiez ? Mon dîner dans 10 minutes, antichambre des cachots et demandez à 666 de m'y rejoindre, nous avons encore à parler de la visite de demain. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de marmonner, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende :

« Evidemment forte tête, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyée ici. »

Périlogue haussa les sourcils, ah elle aussi, alors, elle est venue se faire discipliner à Azkaban. Décidément, fallait-il qu'il soit le bourreau de tous ici ? Il s'autorisa tout de même un léger sourire – elle était tellement coriace qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle devînt jamais une parfaite elfe. Assurément pas du genre à se taper le crâne contre les murs en signe de contrition… Mais de toute manière, une perle n'aurait pas résisté pas à la fréquentation des dementors. Il était donc heureux qu'elle eût le caractère bien trempé.

« Ah, Pandora, une dernière chose : tout est-il prêt pour l'arrivée de mon épouse ? Elle a prévu d'être là vers trois heures, il faudra que vous l'accueilliez, car je serai occupé avec mes visiteurs à cette heure-là. Mais vous me ferez prévenir de son arrivée, peut-être pourrais-je m'esquiver quelques minutes pour … pour venir la saluer. »

Il n'allait certes pas dire devant Pandora qu'il s'échapperait pour savoir s'il restait encore quelque chose entre lui et sa femme.

…

Cette fichue inspection, suivie de son habituelle et assommante réception, était enfin terminée. Fudge était reparti rapidement, pour rien au monde il ne resterait ici une fois la nuit tombée, ce moment où Azkaban s'enfonce encore plus dans son néant.

Il avait consulté les dossiers des nouveaux arrivants, pas grand chose de remarquable, puis il était allé passer en revue l'équipe de 666, les 12 gardiens d'Azkaban, dont l'excellence et l'infaillibilité était un de ses sujets de fierté.

Cette fois-ci, il avait même réussi à dissimuler à peu près correctement le dégoût et la peur qu'ils lui inspiraient malgré tout, tout excellents qu'ils fussent. Périlogue l'avait aidé à faire bonne figure : il avait fait installer autant de torches spéciales que nécessaire afin que la pièce dans laquelle la revue se déroulait garde toute la luminosité et la tiédeur inédite d'une superbe journée de fin octobre. Et il s'était toujours tenu strictement à ses côtés, certes un pas en arrière, en raison du protocole, mais comme une sorte de garde du corps prêt à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Quant aux autres visiteurs, Lexloss, Palafox, Creswell et toute la clique des conseillers et autres sénéchaux et baillis, ils avaient l'habitude.

Il avait revu Honor Klee, il lui avait présenté Nissie, Nissie et le ventre de Nissie bien sûr, ce glorieux appendice sur lequel les regards d'Honor s'étaient immédiatement attendris. Il avait échangé quelques mots avec elle, un dialogue bien pensant, neutre, entre gens de la même boutique – ils avaient parlé de l'éventuelle réforme du Codex des Pénalités et Prisons. Et il lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle avait entendu dire au service des Sceaux du MK – que de toute façon, Fudge maintiendrait Azkaban hors champ de cette possible révision.

« Vous resterez donc à la tête d'une zone de non-droit ! »

Il lui avait répondu, à voix aussi basse que la sienne :

« Azkaban une zone de non-droit, oui, moi à sa tête, c'est sans doute une autre histoire. »

Elle lui avait envoyé un sourire d'encouragement, presque complice et elle l'avait laissée là, alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle l'interrogeât sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Et maintenant, il achève son habituel tour sur la terrasse, la mer, noircie par la nuit, comme du bois carbonisé, commence à clapoter durement aux pieds des murailles.

Mais cette nuit, il ne va pas la passer seul, Nissie reste avec lui. Il avait été obligé de lui demander - ce n'est pas elle qui lui avait proposé. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle allait refuser, il avait vu le refus dans ses yeux, un non buté, qui lui faisait doucement secouer la tête, redoublant ainsi son message. C'était la semaine dernière, comme tous les quinze jours, Azkaban le temps d'un week-end, était confié à 666 et son adjoint et lui avait quartier libre.

Il avait donc rejoint Nissie à Glasgow, où il habitait officiellement. Une ville commode, pas trop loin d'Azkaban, et où Nissie avait de la famille – une vieille grand-tante, une écossaise de pure souche magique qui possédait une imposante maison.

Elle leur avait concédé l'usage d'un petit appartement que Nissie s'amusait à redécorer dans un style plus jeune et plus gai – moins paléolithique, précisait-elle quand Dame Seònaid MacDonachie ne pouvait pas entendre.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, un peu maladroitement, parce que le bébé avait grandi, faisant grossir le ventre entre eux. Trixos avait eu l'impression qu'il avait contre lui une sorte de ballon facétieux, pressé de rouler hors du lit, pressé de lui échapper.

Puis le lundi matin– il s'arrangeait pour repartir le plus tard possible, juste à temps pour réendosser à sept heures la lugubre tunique noire brodée de gris des directeurs d'Azkaban – ils avaient parlé de cette fameuse visite de Cornélius Fudge, le vendredi prochain. Nissie lui avait annoncé qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en forme, pour y assister, comme elle le faisait habituellement, animant leur austère assemblée de sa grâce souple de joli félin, de ses yeux si clairs dans son visage à la pâleur nacrée – tant de clarté et de lumière offertes à Azkaban.

C 'était ce qu'il pensait avant, avant … qu'elle se fût arrangée pour qu'il lui plantât un enfant dans le ventre. Il se souvenait des regards qu'elle avait pour lui, avant. Un regard animé d'une tendresse pleine de vitalité, dont personne à Azkaban ne savait plus qu'elle existait. Quant il l'avait rencontrée, il avait été immédiatement attiré par sa sensibilité, légèrement indécise, un peu étonnée de se laisser voir dans toute son ingénuité. Maintenant, elle rusait, elle lui dérobait ses yeux, ou plus exactement elle lui donnait l'impression de toujours regarder en dedans d'elle, dans son ventre.

Une idée l'avait alors traversé, qu'elle s'éloignait de lui au fur et à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait. Son ventre, cet enfant en train de se faire, cela la rendait resplendissante et forte, une force distanciée et indifférente qui n'existait que pour elle-même et l'enfant à naître, et qui n'avait pas besoin d'adversaire pour exister. L'exact contraire de ce qu'il faisait subir à ses prisonniers.

Elle avait hésité longtemps, il avait répété sa question, il l'avait même saisie par le poignet, la serrant fortement, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux, (_mais avait-il voulu qu'il y ait de la peur dans ses yeux ?_), plutôt une sorte de menace, et tout d'un coup elle l'avait gratifié d'un sourire triomphant et elle avait accepté.

Il pourrait dormir, accolé à elle, et il essaiera de poser ses mains sur son ventre plein, pour conjurer l'horreur de la vie à Azkaban. Et il essaierait de se contraindre à accepter l'idée qu'elle était en train de lui fabriquer un enfant.

Quand il pense que 666 l'avait félicité quand il avait appris la futur paternité de son directeur, il ne sait d'ailleurs pas trop par quel canal, Pandora peut-être ? Car lui, Trixos, n'aurait jamais songé à lui en faire part, car qu'est-ce qu'un dementor peut penser de la paternité ? Est-ce qu'on dit à son chien qu'on va devenir père ? Et pourtant un chien, lui, se reproduit, à peu près comme son maître.

Evidemment, 666 lui en avait parlé pour se faire bien voir, mais tout de même, quelle situation absurde ! Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer ce que cela représentait pour lui ? Il avait failli lui demander, pour le déstabiliser, s'il savait comment les humains se fabriquaient. Cela aurait été cruel, sans doute, les dementors eux-mêmes ne sachant pas comment ils apparaissaient, un beau jour, sur cette terre, mais même un tel scrupule ne voulait rien dire – un dementor n'a pas de sentiment et ne pouvait donc être victime de ce type de cruauté.

En tout cas, ces félicitations avaient plongé Trixos dans un malaise profond, qui avait duré toute la journée. Comme si Azkaban s'était glissée dans son lit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) ) Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de vous rappeler qu'il est fait mention d'Honor dans le journal d'Isolfe, entrée du 6 février, chapitre 24 et de vous annoncer qu'elle interviendra dans LAZ.


	5. Souvenir d'Eléïssa

Allez, je m'essaie à une RAR synthètique, j'espère que vous y retrouverez vos petits ! (Fée - nous avions déjà échangé sur le personnage de Trixos)

Pour le moment, Périlogue est du côté _morbide_ de son histoire – la méthode d'incarcération qu'il supporte de plus en plus difficilement de devoir appliquer, le refus de l'enfant à naître et d'autres choses à venir…en tout cas l'ennemi est tout proche de lui, tout autour de lui. Mais rien de vous interdit de penser qu'il va s'en tirer… Et puis, si je « martyrise » mes personnages, je ne le fais pas gratuitement, je n'oublie jamais de les doter de la force de s'en sortir……(et là, rien ne vous interdit de penser que Gn1-2 aura son rôle à jouer dans la transformation positive de ces personnages tourmentés) oui, voilà, j'ai confiance en eux, ils sont résilients !

Nissie – un grand passage lui sera consacré – vous pourrez ainsi approfondir le sujet !

Sirius – il est dans sa cellule, et sous la garde du plus terrible des gardiens, Nb6-22. Bon, et puis vous avez eu Soleils Noirs…

Et enfin, la chanson de Brel, je ne l'ai pas à la maison, mais je l'avais déjà entendue et elle m'avait fait penser au Désert des Tartares de Dino Buzzati…

Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888888

Souvenir d'Eleïssa

Il est devant la porte de la cellule de Snows, il la distingue, sur le lit, et non pas dessous, comme la dernière fois. Nb6-2 vient de passer derrière lui, se dirigeant à pas nonchalants vers ses cellules, au niveau le plus bas, celle de Black, notamment. Il lui crie quelque chose que Gn1-2 ne de donne pas la peine de chercher à comprendre, une connerie, sans aucun doute.

Il fait un pas dans la cellule, se racle la gorge, mais elle a déjà dû l'entendre respirer, ce fichu bruit de forge qu'ils font tous ! Elle n'a pas bougé, elle est agenouillée sur le châlit, Gn1-2 voit également son écuelle et son gobelet, vides, elle a donc mangé, c'est bien. Elle le laisse s'approcher, en lui jetant des regards nerveux, mais c'est sa seule réaction. Lui arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes, et le rythme rapide de sa respiration à elle, se dévoile alors.

Puis, il pose le plus doucement possible ses mains sur ses épaules, afin qu'elles soient le plus légères possibles. Il hésite encore un peu, ne ferait-il pas mieux d'en rester là, doit-il vraiment aller dans son esprit ? Il pourrait se tenir là, tous les deux, tranquillement, l'un en face de l'autre, elle assise, lui debout.

Mais il a besoin du bonheur qui est en elle, c'est ce qui le nourrit et le fait vivre, même s'il s'est rendu compte , depuis deux jours, que tout n'est plus si simple. Non, il ne s'agit plus de vidange, de cet ignoble processus mécanique, ce transvasement de l'un à l'autre – _je prends et je bouffe, et je fais disparaître ce qu'il y a de plus précieux en toi, et c'est comme si je le foutais dans une poubelle, car tu te vides, et moi, je ne me remplis pas,_ ce jeu abject où le prisonnier et le gardien sont deux à perdre.

Mais la fille devant lui, Snows, elle lui a déjà _donné_ un souvenir sans le perdre, maintenant il le sait, ce n'est pas lui qui a aspiré, c'est venu de soi-même. Et c'est pour cela que ce matin, elle le voit sans avoir trop peur.

A-t-il jamais réfléchi autant sur lui, s'est-il jamais _pensé_ à ce point ? Une seule question suffit à lui remplir la tête.

Obéissant à une bizarre impulsion, il s'assied sur le sol, son ombre disparaît du visage de Snows. Il s'aperçoit qu'elle a penché un peu son visage et qu'elle le regarde. Seule sa bouche est crispée, mais ses yeux ont perdu leur nervosité.

Il s'avance vers son esprit, il prend son temps, il se découvre capable de cette délicatesse là, il a l'impression que les souvenirs l'attendent sans crainte, bien rangés, des étoiles qui scintillent. Comme si elle les lui offrait ?

Il lui semble que sa promenade a duré des heures, dans un lieu idéal, tiède et lumineux, où il n'entendait plus sa relation sifflante, et ne voyait plus son atroce uniforme noir.

Quand il parvient enfin à se ressaisir, il voit que la fille, Snows, non maintenant il va l'appeler Eleïssa, c'est plus joli, et c'est le nom qu'il a entendu _là-bas_, s'est détendue, elle a appuyé son dos et sa tête au mur, ses yeux sont fermés et on dirait qu'elle dort. Il se relève sans bruit et quitte la cellule en emportant leur secret.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, il a presque l'impression qu' Eleïssa l'attend – elle est paisiblement assise sur son châlit, dont elle a tiré la couverture. De même, la vaisselle du premier repas du jour est-elle soigneusement empilée près de la porte.

Et avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans sa cellule, elle se tourne vers lui et le suit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit en face d'elle. Elle lui dit bonjour, et lui veut lui répondre, mais il s'aperçoit qu'il ne peut que tordre sa bouche en silence et que ces efforts doivent lui faire une tête épouvantable.

Il est furieux contre lui, furieux de n'être que cela, il tend la main vers elle en signe de salut et d'apaisement, mais elle se méprend sur le geste, elle doit repenser au premier jour, _à leur premier jour, qui fut aussi son premier jour à lui,_ elle bondit sur ses pieds, et s'éloigne de lui.

Mais lentement, en faisant glisser son dos le long du mur.

Mais sans le quitter des yeux, et sans aller jusqu'au bout de la cellule.

Il soupire de soulagement. Et le soupir libère sa bouche, il est à nouveau capable de parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être comme hier, tout va bien se passer.

– Pourquoi je te croirais ?

– Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir si tu prends le risque. »

Il la voit hésiter encore, se mordre les lèvres, hausser les épaules, puis décoller son dos du mur et marcher rapidement vers le bas-flanc et d'y asseoir d'un joli mouvement rapide.

« C'est bon, je suis prête. »

Et elle ferme les yeux.

Et lui regarde son front, dégagé aujourd'hui, car elle a attaché ses cheveux, et il entre à nouveau dans la partie libre et heureuse de son esprit, en se disant que c'est un peu comme les forêts de bouleaux aux alentours d'Ankou, une multitude d'arbres qui forment un ensemble, permanent et ordonné, et que s'il en manquait un seul, rien ne voudrait plus rien dire, et il s'abandonne tout autant qu'elle.

Il ne voit rien, il ne fait que ressentir, un flux vif et radieux qui le rassasie. Au bout d'un certain temps, et pourtant comment savoir si des minutes se sont vraiment écoulées ? ( si le bonheur était plus puissant que le temps d'Azkaban ? ), il sent qu'il n'a plus besoin de rien, sauf, peut-être d'ouvrir les yeux et de la regarder et peut-être qu'à force de la contempler, son visage creux de dementor se transformerait et prendrait chair et que de la peau humaine, tiède, charnue, vraie, pousserait sur ses os ?

Avec un léger cri, elle ouvre les yeux et le voyant, esquisse un mouvement de recul. Mais comme elle était déjà presque le dos au mur, bien sûr, elle ne peut pas aller bien loin – elle ne fait que plaquer ses épaules contre la paroi, toutefois plutôt comme si elle cherchait un soutien, plus qu'un refuge. Il voit qu'elle tremble un peu, il voit ses jambes, qu'elle a ramenées sur le côté, ses mains pâles, son menton quand elle commence à parler, d'une voix rauque et hachée.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai revu des choses que je croyais avoir oubliées, des scènes et des gens … je ne sais même pas s'ils vivent encore. Tout cela se passait il y a si longtemps. J'étais petite fille, heureuse, insouciante… libre. Rien n'aurait pu m'arriver si j'étais restée comme cela. C'est drôle, vraiment, tous ces souvenirs que l'on garde en soi, sans justement savoir qu'ils sont toujours là. Et après, quand on regarde sa vie, on ne comprend pas pourquoi ça a dérapé. Alors que la réponse doit être là, dans les souvenirs, ils ont perdu leur voix et si pourtant, on pouvait la leur faire retrouver, alors peut-être que l'on comprendrait à quel moment on est passé du mauvais côté. Moi, je n'ai pas décidé de devenir ce pour quoi je suis ici, une voleuse, une coupable. On m'a mis des choses dans les mains, et je n'aurais pas dû les prendre. Mais elles étaient si tentantes, alors. Je crois que je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait résister et dire non. A moins que j'aie cru résister, justement en disant oui. »

Tout d'un coup, elle étend ses jambes et attrape un bout de sa manche à lui, et elle tire dessus, mais comme Gn1-2, par réflexe de combattant, résiste à la traction, le visage de la prisonnière se rapproche de lui et il n'ose plus respirer.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour je comprendrais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Comment lui répondre, sans respirer et surtout sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherche ?

« Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ? »

Sa voix est tout d'un coup moins brisée, et plus sonore, et, même s'il ne les voit que de côté, parce qu'elle regarde toujours fixement devant elle, il se rend compte que ses yeux sont clairs, presque comme ceux de Périlogue. Et lui a envie de clarté, donc il lui répond « Oui » et il lui semble que ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge et que cette demande, si naïve et si inattendue (car quel prisonnier a jamais songé à demander de l'aide à un gardien d'Azkaban ? ) est une chance à saisir.

Il s'aperçoit alors que la main d'Eleïssa a relâché sa manche parce que la tension qui allait de lui à elle a disparu et que sa tunique pend à nouveau, bêtement, autour de son poignet.

« J'ai revu une scène de quand j'étais petite… je devais avoir cinq ou six ans. Ma grand-mère était venue me chercher, nous devions aller ensemble acheter du tissu, j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle robe, et elle allait me la coudre. Nous habitions à York, en plein cœur de la ville magique. Le magasin où nous ne devions nous rendre s'appelait 'Les Etoffes de Morgane' et je me disais quand dans ma nouvelle robe, je deviendrais aussi belle que la fée Morgane, puisque c'était elle qui devait les tisser – sans cela pourquoi la boutique se serait-elle appelée de cette façon ? Il se situait à deux ou trois rues de distance de celle où j'habitais avec mes parents et ma grand-mère. Je suis fille unique.

« C'est quoi ?

– Tu ne sais pas ? vraiment ?

– Non, pourquoi je le saurais ?

– Bien, alors, mes parents n'ont eu qu'un enfant, moi, unique, c'est ce que cela veut dire, pas de frère, ni de sœur, unique, seule. Seule.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Trop tard pour regretter. Et moi, je risque de faire la même chose. Et en plus Matthew n'a pas de père. Tout cela est d'une absurdité à vomir. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui tire légèrement sur sa tunique carcérale, pour l'extirper du découragement dans lequel sa question imbécile l'a plongée. Il décide de ne plus l'interrompre dorénavant, et d'aller assouvir ses curiosités auprès de Pandora, nul doute que l'elfe saurait ce que voulait dire enfant unique. C'est idiot, idiot à hurler, ou à vomir comme elle disait tout à l'heure, mais les dementors ne vomissent pas ? mais c'est en essayant de se comporter comme un magique, en parlant avec elle, et en la questionnant qu'il la rend triste, alors que quand il se faufile dans son esprit, comme un dementor, il ramène à la surface des souvenirs heureux qu'elle a oubliés.

Il en a soudain assez de cette complexité qu'il ne fait que deviner – c'est vraiment décourageant, pour un peu il envierait les autres, ceux qui sont restés de vrais dementors. Pour un peu seulement, car, pour beaucoup, il veut entendre la fin de l'histoire d'Eleïssa et il se dit, subitement réconforté, qu'il veut une histoire par visite – des histoires pour lui apprendre ce qu'il ne sait pas.

« Et alors, ta robe ?

- Ma robe ?

– Oui, tu allais avec ta grand-mère..

– Ah, oui, ça t'intéresse vraiment, mes histoires de petite fille ? »

Elle le regarde, d'un air mi-amusé, mi-perplexe.

« Personne ne s'en est beaucoup soucié, pourtant. Et moi, ça ne devrait pas m'intéresser, à 25 ans, on pense à son avenir, pas à son passé. C'est comme si j'étais déjà une vieille bonne femme alors, avec ma vie terminée et ma jeunesse à ressasser ? »

Elle se tourne un peu vers lui, les épaules d'abord, et puis, plus prudemment, le visage et elle lui lance un petit regard, par en dessous, plissant les yeux, pour éviter de prendre son affreux visage en plein bien sûr, il est habitué, les magiques font tous comme cela avec lui, sauf Périlogue. Périlogue ose plonger ses yeux clairs dans le regard morne de ses gardiens, comme s'il pouvait y trouver quelque chose. Ou alors, comme s'il voulait se faire vidanger.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves vieille ? »

Bon, encore une colle : que peut-il lui répondre ? Qu'elle est moins amochée que les autres prisonniers et que…

« C'est mieux de te regarder, toi, qu'une elfe domestique. »

Il tourne la tête, en vitesse, vers la porte – il a peur d'avoir dit une bourde. Elle reste silencieuse, puis elle finit par dire, d'un ton qui se veut dégagé.

« Ah, bon, quand même ! Une elfe domestique ! »

Il abandonne la contemplation de la porte.

« Tu me racontes la suite ?

– Oui, je te raconte. »

Cette fois-ci, elle a vraiment l'air de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout du souvenir, de s'y replonger réellement.

« Donc, comme ce n'était pas loin, nous y étions allées à pied. Evidemment, j'avais quand même fait un caprice, j'aurais voulu passer par la cheminée, et je pense que ma grand-mère avait dû me taper sur les doigts, avec sa baguette. Elle la maniait bien, et quand elle tapait, le bois devenait aussi dur que du métal. Je m'étais calmée et nous étions parties et comme je boudais encore, j'avais refusé de lui tenir la main. Mais, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas.

Une fois chez Morgane, elle avait expliqué à la vendeuse ce qu'il lui fallait, et tout d'un coup, les rouleaux de tissu arrivèrent depuis les étagères et se déployèrent au dessus du comptoir, prenant la forme d'une robe à ma taille. J'avais de la couleur plein les yeux, pourtant tous les tissus étaient plutôt foncés, puisque c'était une robe pour l'hiver, néanmoins, c'était comme un arc en ciel qui se serait emmitouflé : vert sapin, indigo, bordeaux, mauve, ocre. J'avais toujours été habillée en gris, foncé l'hiver, plus clair l'été, et tout d'un coup c'était un émerveillement, un trésor éclatant. Je crois que c'est pour cela que c'est justement ce souvenir que tu as retrouvé, parce que ici, la couleur… ahaha on n'en voit pas la couleur. Bon, ça ne te fais pas rire, tu as raison, c'est nul… je n'ai jamais été douée pour faire de l'humour. Pas douée pour grand chose, d'ailleurs.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ?

– Après, je ne disais rien, je ne faisais que regarder, et je me disais que je ne pourrais jamais choisir, que choisir ferait trop mal. Bon, mais la vendeuse commençait à s'impatienter, elle a dit à ma grand-mère ' Prenez le vert, ça ira bien avec ses yeux et ses cheveux.'

Ma grand-mère a dit que l'indigo serait encore mieux, et moi je voulais tout. Elles m'ont demandé, je me suis mise à pleurnicher, en disant que je les voulais tous. La vendeuse a soupiré, elle a dit qu'on pouvait choisir deux tissus, un pour la robe et l'autre pour le col et les poignets. Mais ma grand-mère a dit qu'il n'en était pas question, elle ne voulait pas de fantaisie, les robes bicolores faisaient mauvais genre. Mauvais genre, moi, je ne voyais pas ce que cela voulait dire. Après j'ai su, quand je suis devenue mauvais genre et crois-moi, c' était pire que du bicolore. Je me suis mise à pleurer pour de bon, enfin, pas vraiment, j'en rajoutai un peu, en avançant mes lèvres, pour que ça fasse plus d'effet.

Alors, ma grand-mère a pris sa baguette, j'ai mis mes mains en vitesse derrière mon dos, je craignais un nouveau coup, mais elle est allée chercher ma main, droite, ma main droite, oui, elle l'a mise dans la sienne, avec la baguette au milieu et elle a prononcé des mots que je n'ai pas compris. Et la baguette a pointé vers le tissu indigo. Ma grand-mère a envoyé un grand sourire à la vendeuse, du style – Je vous l'avais bien dit … l'autre a juste demandé 'Je vous en mets combien ?' et moi, on ne m'a rien demandé.

Je me disais que si nous étions restées plus longtemps avec la baguette dans la main, elle aurait pointé sur toutes les couleurs, les unes après les autres. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas vrai. Une fois dehors, ma grand-mère m'a dit

« Tu as compris ce qui s'est passé ? »

J'ai dit non, un peu pour l'embêter et aussi pour savoir ce qu'elle allait m'expliquer.

« C'était une incantation de choix. Et c'est toi qui l'a faite fonctionner, si ç'avait était pour moi, ma baguette aurait désigné le bordeaux. L'indigo était bien pour toi. Je suis contente de toi, tu es magicienne, je n'en doutais pas, mais voilà, la preuve est en faite. Bientôt, tu sauras maîtriser la magie, et si tu le fais bien, et il n'y a aucune raison qu'il en aille autrement, tu feras toujours les bons choix, et les bons choix conduisent au bonheur. »

Elle avait une vision simpliste des choses, bien sûr, elle était naïve. Peut-être que les bons choix sont la clef du bonheur, mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main dans une gueule de dragon. En tout cas, la magie ne résout rien. Mais sur le moment je l'ai cru et j'étais ravie – j'allais avoir une nouvelle robe, et surtout je serai une bonne magicienne. Et donc je serai heureuse. »

Gn1-2 s'aperçoit tout d'un coup qu'il a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec elle, sans doute deux fois plus qu'il ne serait nécessaire à une vidange. Il se relève en toute hâte

« Il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas rester si longtemps. »

Elle lui dit

« Bon, alors vas-y. »

Mais si elle lui avait dit - Non, reste, j'ai encore des choses à raconter, il pense qu'il aurait pris le risque. Cela aurait été aussi tentant qu'une perspective de vidange pour un vrai dementor – il manque se taper dessus pour avoir pensé cela. D'ailleurs, une fois dans le corridor désert, c'est ce qu'il fait – il se flanque un grand coup sur la tête.


	6. La torche dérobée

Bonne lecture (et pour vous appâtez, sachez que je vous parle de Sirius en fin de chapitre…)

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**La torche dérobée**

Pendant quelques jours, ses visites à Eleïssa se déroulèrent sur le même rythme tranquille – ils se disaient bonjour, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, on aurait dit que rien ne se passait pendant quelques minutes, mais Gn1-2 devinait vaguement que la prisonnière avait besoin de ces minutes pour se réhabituer à son terrible aspect, puis, elle lui disait qu'elle était prête et il se tournait vers elle, et il découvrait, sans toujours bien le comprendre, ce qui rendait les humains heureux.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter, elle l'avait retenu, en tirant doucement sur sa manche.

« Dis-moi, gardien, est-ce que tu restes toujours en bas ou est-ce tu peux aller voir la mer et le ciel ? »

Il constatait qu'elle parlait en regardant sa main pleine de la vilaine et rude étoffe noire. Gn1-2 se mit à regretter que sa manche ne soit pas brodée, comme celles de Périlogue, de 666 ou même de Mallord. Pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Pour qu'elle ait quelque chose de plus joli à regarder.

Du coup, il en avait presque oublié la question. Peut-être qu'une main et une voix, ces deux choses qui le sollicitaient en même temps, étaient de trop pour lui. Il eut envie de se dire qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Tu ne vois jamais la mer, ni le ciel ? »

Mer, ciel, il découvrit tout un compte avec un immense soulagement, vaste comme la mer et le ciel réunis, qu'il avait des quantités de choses à raconter.

« Les autres s'en fichent, ils ne sortent que lorsqu'ils sont obligés, mais moi, j'aime bien. »

Elle avait l'air un peu inquiet maintenant.

« Tu aimes bien quoi ?

– J'aime bien regarder, la mer, le ciel, les rochers au pied d'Azkaban. J'aime bien quand ce n'est plus Azkaban. »

Eleïssa porta sa main restée libre à sa bouche, comme si elle voulait s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de trop douloureux. Puis elle se ressaisit et lui dit

« Alors, avant de venir me voir, tu pourrais aller regarder … la mer… le ciel, et ensuite tu viendrais me raconter. »

Il était parti, palpitant et ému, chargé de cette précieuse mission, regrettant juste que la tension sur son poignet ait disparu.

Le lendemain, Gn1-2 fut le premier levé des gardiens et se rendit en toute hâte sur la terrasse. Le temps était affreux, gris le ciel et grise la mer, aussi inertes l'un que l'autre, et il crachinait. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, faisant passer ses yeux sur l'horizon invisible, espérant trouver un bout de ciel d'une autre teinte, une déchirure bleue, ou un nuage blanc, ou noir, ou même d'un autre gris. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir . Il se demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter à sa prisonnière.

' C'est gris' ou 'Il pleut' ou 'Il pleut et c'est gris'.

Lui avait horreur de ces jours là, le ciel et la mer perdaient toute leur immensité, et prenaient un vilain plaisir à mimer les murailles de la prison. Dehors, dedans, ces jours-là, on était pareillement enfermé. Et Pandora était d'une humeur de dogue. Il préférait à tout prendre les jours de brouillard, tellement dense que sa main tendue à bout de bras disparaissait et où il rêvait qu'il était plongé au cœur d'un gigantesque patronus qui ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Il traîna un peu dans les couloirs, en quête d'inspiration. Mais il ne voyait que des murs gris et humides. Il pressa l'allure, pris d'un soudain besoin d'entrer dans la cellule sombre et tranquille où Eleïssa attendait sa description.

Il poussa la porte et jeta au jugé, en direction de l'endroit où elle l'attendait généralement, appuyée sur le mur du fond.

« Il pleut, on ne voit rien, que du gris. C'est bête, hein, pour le premier jour que tu me demandes ça ! »

Il abaissa les yeux et la vit à l'endroit habituel. Il redit encore

« C'est vraiment moche, et si ça se tombe, ça va durer plusieurs jours. »

Et tout de suite après, il se traita d'abruti, quelle idée de lui dire cela, comme si sa vie ici n'était pas assez moche, il fallait encore qu'il en rajoute avec ses histoires de pluie interminable.

« Mais au moins il fait jour dehors ! Même s'il pleut, même s'il fait gris, au moins il fait jour ! »

Elle se mit à taper le mur avec ses épaules, les décollant et les projetant avec force sur la muraille. Et elle cria

« J'ai peur de devenir aveugle dans cette obscurité, j'ai peur de perdre mes yeux, j'ai peur de me perdre ici ! d'être là sans savoir retrouver l'endroit où je suis ! Un jour, je sais que je me toucherai et que je ne me sentirai plus ! »

Il se surprit, mais pour une fois, il savait ce qu'il allait dire, comme si il avait déjà réfléchi à toutes ces choses, avant. C'était aussi facile que brutal.

« Les autres prisonniers, eux, ils ne savent même plus que dehors il fait jour. Ils ont tout oublié. »

Sa colère était un appel, auquel elle répondit, en criant toujours, étroitement plaquée sur le mur

« Ils n'ont rien oublié, c'est toi qui leur as pris, toi et les autres !

- Les autres, tu ne les connais pas, et heureusement pour toi ! Sans cela, tu ne … «

Il eut l'impression brutale que sa voix lui rentrait dans la bouche, manquant l'étouffer au passage ; il ne pouvait pas lui dire et de toute façon il savait qu'elle savait ce qu'il n'avait pas dit – la cellule était pleine de cette menace qui pesait aussi bien sur lui que sur elle.

Il voyait la grande tâche blême immobile et maintenant silencieuse d'Eleïssa au fond de la cellule. Il entendait son souffle de dementor qui était revenu – il l'entendait et pire il obligeait Eleïssa à l'entendre. Il avait pourtant dit si peu de choses, est-ce que un seul accès de colère avait suffit à le faire retomber du côté des autres ? Il s'était donc si peu éloigné d'eux ? Cette idée lui affolait la tête. Tout cela parce qu'il pleuvait et qu'il n'avait pas su trouver les mots qu'il fallait et qu'il avait compris trop tard que même le plus dégueulasse des temps valait mieux qu'une cellule de prisonnier sans lumière. Il lui manquait tellement de mots et tellement de savoirs. Et il y avait tellement de gestes qu'il ne savait pas faire…

Il lui lança

« Je vais t'apporter de la lumière, ce soir, promis, tu ne seras plus dans la nuit. »

Il quitta la geôle et descendit vers les profondeurs d'Azkaban où il se glissa dans son alcôve et se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de procéder. Les torches d'Azkaban avaient toutes été mises en place il y a fort longtemps. Et puis, elles étaient magiques, donc elles ne s'usaient pas comme les flambeaux muggles, et c'est bien là qu'était le problème de Gn1-2 – il n'y avait pas de réserve dans laquelle il aurait pu aller en piquer une !

Il passa en revue les divers endroits d'Azkaban où il y avait des torchères : le corridor enroulé qui desservait les cellules (la dernière se trouvait au niveau de la cellule de Gargamolle, seuls les dementors se rendaient au delà pour gagner leur trou et, si d'aventure Périlogue s'y aventurait aussi comme le voulait la rumeur, il devait utiliser sa baguette pour s'éclairer), la salle des gardiens, leur dortoir, la cuisine de Pandora et ses réserves, la réserve des substances… et il imaginait qu'il en était de même dans les bureaux du directeur et de son adjoint, et aussi dans leurs appartements privés.

En fait, il s'aperçut que toutes les parties d'Azakaban étaient éclairées, hormis les cellules et que la forteresse devait bien compter une bonne centaine de torches. Techniquement, il ne devrait donc pas être impossible d'en faire disparaître une, avec son support, sans que personne ne le remarque. Ensuite bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ce que la lumière dans la cellule d'Eleïssa n'attire l'attention de qui que ce soit – il devrait refermer sa porte à chaque fois, en violation des règles carcérales, mais de tout façon, tout le monde s'en foutait.

Il se releva, et reprit sa tournée, passant de cellule en cellule, prenant soin de noter l'emplacement de toutes les torches qu'il voyait sur son parcours. Il était évident que dérober un flmabeau dans le corridor présentait de nombreux avantages – en choisissant bien son moment, il pourrait agir en toute discrétion, et il atteindrait rapidement la cellule d'Eleïssa , s'épargnant ainsi l'angoisse d'avoir à se déplacer avec une torche flamboyante sur une trop grande distance.

Lorsqu'il fut allé voir tous ses prisonniers, il parcourut une nouvelle fois le corridor, jusqu'à la dernière cellule, suivant la spirale descendante, marchant de plus en plus rapidement, comme s'il se faisait aspirer par Azkaban. Puis, il refit le chemin en sens inverse, la montée contre le vortex de la forteresse, contemplant longuement chaque torche, son emplacement et sa distance par rapport aux autres. Il remarqua alors avec un grand coup au cœur, que, au niveau de la cellule où était enfermée la seconde prisonnière d'Azkaban, il y avait deux torches, écartées de quelques dizaines de centimètres. L'une était accrochée sur le mur opposé à la porte de la geôle, exactement au niveau de la porte. Et la deuxième se trouvait installée dans un renfoncement que la muraille formait bizarrement à cet endroit.

Intrigué, Gn1-2 s'approcha et découvrit que le décochement correspondait en fait à une amorce de bifurcation qui n'avait finalement jamais été prolongée. De ce fait, cette deuxième torchère servait surtout à éclairer l'enfonçure, mais ne projetait qu'une faible lumière dans le couloir. Gn1-2 se dit que sa disparition passerait facilement inaperçue. Et en mettant les choses au pire, celui qui le noterait pourrait toujours en conclure que l'ordre de retirer cette torche quasi inutile avait été donné par le directeur et son adjoint.

Il s'approcha et tenta de la retirer de son support de métal… ce qu'il fit sans aucune difficulté. Maintenant la torche brûlait docilement dans sa main. Il fut tenté de la porter immédiatement à Eleïssa, il lui suffisait de remonter quelques centaines de mètres en courant. Au dernier moment, néanmoins, il réussit à retenir son impulsion et il remplaça la lumière sur son présentoir.

Bien lui en avait pris, car quelques instants plus tard, il croisait Dt4-24 se dirigeant à pas tranquilles vers la cellule de l'autre prisonnière. Le souffle court, la pulsation battant la chamade en lui, Gn1-2 lui rendit son salut. Dt4-24 ralentit l'allure, et lui jeta un long regard, placide, un peu intéressé aussi. Gn1-2 tenta une vague grimace et continua son chemin.

Il retourna sur la terrasse, y resta longtemps sous la pluie, essayant, à force d'y poser ses yeux, de faire reculer le gris autour de lui. Mais ni la mer, ni le ciel, n'avaient que faire de la débile volonté d'un dementor – ils ne possédaient rien qui puisse se prendre et se perdre dans l'appétit d'un gardien d'Azkaban.

Ensuite, il fut temps d'agir. Le service du matin était terminé, les gardiens étaient tous dans la salle de service, 666 était avec eux, Périlogue et Mallord déjeunaient et Pandora les servait.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et descendit l'escalier en courant. Juste avant d'arriver dans l'antichambre, il ralentit enfin l'allure et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Il traversa la pièce et entama la descente. La deuxième torcha brûlait tranquillement, attendant Eleïssa et celui qui allait la lui porter. Il vérifia que le couloir était toujours désert ; il s'en saisit âprement et se mit à courir.

Eleïssa était roulée en boule sur son châlit, le visage enfoui dans ses bras – elle dormait. Il approcha la torche de son corps rétracté – c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans qu'elle le voit, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en pleine lumière et toutes les ombres de la pièce avaient été chassées derrière lui. Il se dit alors qu'il avait perdu du temps en haut, à rester bêtement sous la pluie froide, alors qu'ici les flammes faisaient briller gaiement les cheveux de sa prisonnière.

Il se secoua, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il l'appela, parce qu'il n'osait pas la toucher. Hormis en attaque, pas de contact entre les humains et eux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette première leçon reçue à Ankou, quand il s'était retrouvé avec tous les autres et un instructeur magicien. Et sans plus rien savoir de ce qu'il avait été avant, parce que lui, comme tous les autres, avait été vidangé (un jour, il faudrait qu'il raconte cela à Eleïssa et comment il avait appris cette chose qu'il n'était pourtant pas censé savoir). Ce qui fait qu'il était venu à cette drôle de nouvelle vie au son de cet ordre : _jamais de contact, sauf en attaque_.

« Eleïssa, regarde, je t'ai apporté une torche. »

Il déplaça la flamme latéralement, faisant apparaître et disparaître des zones sur le corps couché. Il se dit _Je la touche avec la lumière_ et la pulsation se fit plus vive en lui.

Eleïssa se redressa soudain en poussant un léger cri, vite étouffé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et elle se détourna tout aussitôt, abritant ses yeux derrière ses mains.

« Oh, ça fait mal, mal … Gn1-2 ne comprenait pas ; déstabilisé, il se mit à lui expliquer

- C'est de la lumière, parce que tu avais peur de devenir aveugle, tu te souviens ? je t'avais dit que je t'amènerai une torche. C'est pour toi, je vais te la laisser… dis, tu acceptes ? »

La prisonnière écarta prudemment ses doigts, à peine.

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude, après tout ce temps dans le noir, ça fait si mal. Il faut que je m'habitue.

– Tu veux bien que je te la laisse, alors ? »

Elle pivota dans sa direction, en appliquant plus fermement ses mains sur son visage.

« C'est bon, je sens la chaleur sur mes mains. Je la vois aussi, même les yeux fermés et cachés. C'est beau et blessant comme un soleil d'été. Vraiment, tu vas me la laisser ?

– Oui, je l'ai prise pour toi.

– Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble cette lumière ? Il y a des flammes, ou c'est comme un lumos ?

– Un lumos ?

– Oui, tu dois bien savoir, quand on s'éclaire avec sa baguette ?

– Ah, oui, j'ai déjà vu. Mais là non, c'est une torche il y a une vraie flamme.

– Ah, je préfère, c'est bien plus joli. Je n'ai plus mal aux yeux, je crois que je vais essayer de regarder un peu. »

Il vit une main se décoller rapidement.

« Aïe, zut, trop tôt encore. »

Elle se mit à rire de plaisir, malgré la douleur. Gn1-2 se persuada que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un vrai rire d'humain, un rire vocalique, pas simplement un bruit de dent. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait déjà assisté au spectacle de magiciens en train de rire, quand il servait de garde du corps au grand juge et qu'il le suivait quasiment partout. Mais alors, ils riaient comme si lui n'était pas là, alors que là, Eleïssa riait grâce à lui, parce qu'il lui avait amené cette torche.

« Mais dis-moi, ils n'ont pas de baguette, les sorciers d'ici ?

– Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers ici, deux en fait. L'adjoint lui, sa baguette il l'a toujours sur lui, mais s'il s'en sert, c'est pas devant les gardiens. Il préfère nous commander, nous ou Pandora, plutôt que de se débrouiller tout seul avec la magie. Et le directeur, je ne sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu avec… de toute façon, ils ont leur tabule.

– Tabule, qu'est-ce que c'est ? tu vois, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ne sais pas !

Et elle émit un nouveau petit rire, assourdi par ses mains.

« C'est une plaque de métal magique, mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle … en fait, les tabules, bon je ne sais pas tout, mais par exemple, c'est ce qui leur permet d'aller dans leurs appartements privés, nous les gardiens, on ne peut pas s'y rendre. Elles permettent aussi de savoir qui sont les prisonniers qui sont dans telle ou telle cellule et je crois que… »

Eleïssa l'interrompit en agitant soudain ses mains devant lui, gardant les yeux soigneusement fermés.

« Dis-moi, quel est le risque, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que cette torche est ici ?

-Il faut que ta porte reste fermée…. Enfin, juste entr'ouverte. De toute façon, je suis ton gardien attitré, je suis le seul à pouvoir entrer ici.

– Vraiment, pas tes chefs ? »

Il fit claquer ses dents en signe d'impuissance, Eleïssa sursauta, créant un grand mouvement de lumière bondissante sur elle

« Si, bien sûr, ils peuvent venir…

- Combien le peuvent ?

– Eh bien, le directeur, son adjoint et le gardien chef. Mais, tu sais, John-Fox ne descend jamais ici, 666 considère que c'est à nous de faire le boulot, et pas à lui, lui aussi préfère rester en haut, en fait il ne descend que lorsque.. »

Il s'interrompit, il n'allait tout de même pas lui parler de cela, il devait la préserver des sordides réalités d'Azkaban et s'arranger afin que, pour elle, la prison ne soit pas plus effrayante que cette cellule et ces visites qu'il lui faisait. Il ne devait pas lui faire pressentir l'effrayante masse d'Azkaban autour d'elle. Il eut une inspiration et approcha davantage la torche d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Ça te fait toujours mal ?

– Un peu seulement. Attends, je vais me lever et quand je serai un peu plus loin, j'ouvrirai les yeux. Mais, tu restes là surtout, hein ? »

Elle se mit debout et marcha sans hésiter jusqu'au fond de la cellule – trois enjambées y suffirent.

« Ça y est, je vois, je vois la lumière sur le mur. »

Gn1-2 la vit, à moitié courbée, passer ses mains sur les pierres rugueuses, comme si elle voulait toucher la clarté dorée. Après quelques instants, elle se dressa, tourna le cou, marcha vers la porte, et, sans plus les abriter, Eleïssa leva ses yeux vers la torche que Gn1-2 tenait toujours et venait de lever à hauteur de son visage, afin de le dissimuler. Il avait placé la flamme devant son visage de dementor, et c'est sur ce mouvement souple et chaleureux qu'Eleïssa posa prudemment ses yeux encore douloureux. Et lui, de l'autre côté de la torche, regardait la même chose. Il entendit, soudainement proche, la voix d'Eleïssa.

« Eloigne la torche de ton visage, s'il te plaît. »

Il obéit sans peine et sans crainte. La flamme ne le masquait plus, mais elle avait laissé ses reflets dans les yeux et les cheveux de la prisonnière en face de lui. Et il regardait, se disait qu'il devait être pareillement regardé, et pourtant, rien dans l'expression d'Eleïssa ne trahissait une quelconque peur ou un quelconque dégoût.

« Merci, gardien. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui, et il lui abandonna la torche. Puis, la tenant soigneusement devant elle, elle entreprit de faire le tour de sa geôle, levant et abaissant la torchère, examinant les murs, les coins, le plafond, le sol. Elle passa davantage de temps à regarder la portion de mur à droite de la porte.

« Je crois qu'il faut mieux que nous l'installions ici, si quelqu'un entre, la porte dissimulera la torche. Il y a une fissure ici, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Viens voir, c'est trop haut pour moi. »

Elle lui indiqua la fissure du bout des doigts et lui redonna le flambeau. Il la ficha à l'endroit indiqué, forçant un peu, afin que la torche tienne bien en place

« Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que… qu'il y a une torche dans ta cellule, ne dis rien surtout. Fais comme si tu n'avais plus rien dans la tête, comme les autres.

- Et toi, alors ? qu'est-ce que tu risquerais ? »

Il lui répondit, sans la regarder, faisant semblant de continuer à s'occuper de l'installation de la torche.

« Pas grand chose, je pense. Tu es un petit délit, tout le monde se fiche de ces prisonniers là, c'est les autres qui font la réputation d'Azkaban et de ses gardiens, pas les gens comme toi.

« Tu crois qu'ils te laisseraient quand même continuer à être mon gardien ? »

Ça, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Le cas n'avait jamais dû se produire, et donc 666 ne saurait pas comment traiter un problème si inédit. Il irait voir John-Fox et avec un peu de chance, l'affaire remonterait jusqu'à Périlogue. Et alors, il prendrait le risque de lui parler de lui, de lui dire ce qu'il était devenu. Il lui dévoilerait son secret en échange de la vie de sa prisonnière. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que le directeur pourrait le comprendre et pourrait continuer à protéger Eleïssa d'Azkaban. Gn1-2 n'avait jamais connu un autre directeur que Périlogue, mais d'après ce que tous les autres gardiens et Pandora racontaient du précédent, Von Schlass, il était facile de comprendre que cet homme là n'avait rien à faire avec ses prédécesseurs.

Il oserait donc lui dire que Eleïssa méritait elle aussi d'être sauvée, comme ces muggles sur leur bateau en perdition. Soulagé d'avoir pu imaginer lui-même, une parade contre le pire, il délaissa la torche et se retourna vers Eleïssa, faisant un pas sur le côté afin que la lumière arrive sur elle.

« Je pense que cela ne changerait rien, ils remettraient la torche en place et puis ce serait tout. Tu sais, ici, les choses se passent souvent bizarrement. Allez, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

« Tu reviens ce soir… quand même ? – Oui, et avant, j'irai voir s'il pleut encore ! »

Il referma la porte presque complètement et vérifia que depuis le couloir, on ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir que la cellule était éclairée. De toute façon, cette geôle était la première, et quand ils passaient à ce niveau, les gardiens étaient en route vers les cellules de leurs propres prisonniers, ou alors pressés, à la fin de leur tournée, de quitter le corridor afin de rejoindre au plus vite la salle de service. A part lui, et 666, personne ne devait vraiment savoir qui y était enfermé.

Le soir, Eleïssa lui raconta d'une voix tressautante qu'elle avait passé son après midi collée derrière la porte, épiant chaque passage dans le couloir, redoutant à chaque fois de voir sa porte s'ouvrir. Il la comprenait, car lui aussi avait craint que 666, sous le coup d'un excès de zèle ou d'une rebuffade de John-Fox, ne se lance dans une inspection des cellules. Il s'était même, l'air de ne pas y toucher, renseigné auprès de Mt24 sur l'emploi du temps du directeur et de son adjoint et le vieux gardien lui avait appris que Périlogue était à Londres et y resterait deux jours. Et il s'était arrangé passer le plus de temps possible dans l'antichambre, d'où il pouvait surveiller la portion du couloir où était située la cellule d'Eleïssa.

Pour la rassurer, il lui transmit toutes ces informations, et ajouta

« J'ai bien regardé les autres quand ils se déplacent dans le couloir et je peux te dire qu'aucun d'eux ne regarde les portes des prisonniers qui ne sont pas le sien. »

Et comme elle le scrutait d'un air sceptique

« Tu sais, ils veulent des souvenirs c'est tout, les portes, ils s'en foutent. On est pas dans une prison normale ici, c'est pas les portes qui empêchent les gens de partir. »

Il leur fallut à tous deux une bonne semaine sans que rien ne se passe d'anormal pour qu'elle et lui se rassurent au sujet de la torche clandestine. Mais déjà pendant cette période et malgré leur anxiété persistante, Gn1-2 avait pu se rendre compte de l'effet que la lumière créait entre eux, qui les avait fait sortir de l'ombre, tous deux pareillement et au même moment.

Depuis l'installation de la torche, les souvenirs auxquelles Eleïssa lui donnait accès étaient plus beaux, lui parlant de choses qu'il commençait à penser pouvoir comprendre, ils étaient comme animés d'un élan qui les portait vers lui, et qui venait toucher en lui des endroits qui ne l'avaient jamais été – ou qui n'avaient jamais existé.

La présence de la torche avait transformé la cellule d'Eleïssa en un lieu exceptionnel, une chambre secrète qui se moquait de toutes les règles d'Azkaban.

Dehors, il ne cessait pas de pleuvoir. Il allait vérifier tous les matins, et il commençait par dire cela à Eleïssa qui haussait les épaules, ou relevait une mèche ou souriait et elle et lui laissaient tomber le sujet.

Pourtant il y eut un jour, il y eut un matin, où la pluie avait cessé – le ciel était comme une tunique grise, déchirée en lambeaux que le vent agitait et, entre les lambeaux, le ciel bleu brillait. Et les vagues de la mer se bleuissaient, à l'aplomb des espaces enfin ouverts entre les nuages.

Gn1-2, joyeux et impatient, pressa l'allure en direction de sa prisonnière. Elle était assise sur son lit, tournant le dos à la porte, les bras à moitié levés et les mains ouvertes, les doigts écartés, et tout cela bougeant doucement.

Il dit

–« C'est moi » et, sans se retourner, elle l'interpella

« Regarde, tu as vu les ombres qui passent sur le mur ? C'est comme une autre qui me tiendrait compagnie. Je faisais déjà cela quand j'était petite – jouer avec mon ombre, courir après, essayer de marcher dessus, de l'attraper et de la saisir dans mes bras… ou de la piétiner ! »

Gn1-2 comprenait pour les ombres, c'était facile, là, il les voyaient et il comprenait ce qu'elles pouvaient apporter à Eleïssa, et il était profondément remué, car lui n'était-il pas cela, finalement, une ombre noire ? Une chose qui faisait disparaître le soleil.

En revanche, ce qui lui restait inaccessible – et là, il savait douloureusement qu'il ne pourrait jamais attraper cette connaissance ci, c'était ce que c'était d'avoir été petit. Lui était apparu un jour, grand, immense et avant, il n'y avait rien. Il tira un peu sur son capuchon, le faisant glisser doucement en arrière.

« Tu sais que la pluie a cessé ? Tu te souviens que tu voulais que je te parle de la mer et du ciel ? »

Eleïssa abaissa ses bras et se retourna d'un geste vif et souple.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, je me souviens ! Alors dis-moi, comment c'est dehors ? Où vas-tu pour regarder la mer ? J'étais tellement terrifiée lorsque je suis arrivée que je n'ai rien regardé et pourtant je me disais 'Regarde, regarde ! c'est la dernière fois que tu peux voir à l'air libre, et après ce sera fini'. Mais …

Elle s'arrêta brusquement …

Tu entends ? Quelqu'un marche dans le couloir. »

Il tendit l'oreille, et ne perçut que le chuintement d'une tunique – c'était donc un gardien.

« C'est juste un gardien qui passe, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Eleïssa soupira et reprit

« Mais en fait je n'osais pas non plus regarder autour de moi, j'avais tellement peur de voir, déjà, …

- Peur de voir quoi ? »

Mais il le savait, tous les prisonniers réagissaient de la même façon.

« Eh bien, de voir un gardien. Et pourtant, c'était juste des aurors autour de moi. Donc voilà, je marchais recroquevillée, en regardant mes pieds et ne voulant surtout pas voir autour de moi. Mais le jour où je suis arrivée, il y avait du soleil et on sentait l'odeur de la mer. Et aujourd'hui, alors ? soleil, soleil ?

– Oui, c'est en train de se lever, on voit du bleu. La mer commence à devenir bleue aussi. » Il voyait les mains de la prisonnière accrochées l'une à l'autre, posées serrées sur ses genoux, se demandant si Eleïssa était vraiment prête à s'entendre décrire un spectacle dont elle allait encore être privée pendant longtemps encore. Il poussa un grand soupir – du moins avait-elle de la lumière et des ombres qu'elle pouvait faire surgir de son propre chef.

Le lendemain matin, elle lui sembla triste, abattue, tout le temps qu'il fut là, elle resta allongée, les yeux vaguement au plafond. Désireux de la laisser tranquille, il se priva de nouveaux souvenirs ; mais la privation n'était pas bien terrible, car il abritait toujours en lui les réminiscences qu'Eleïssa lui avait déjà données, celles-là même qui, au lieu de se perdre dans le néant des dementors, étaient restées en lui, comme un trésor en cours de constitution. Et c'était pour lui une joie calme et vaste que de sentir leur présence vivante et disponible en lui.

Le soir, elle était plus animée et lui demande de lui décrire l'endroit où elle était arrivée, encadrée de deux aurors. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une barbacane, construite sur une plate-forme, à mi-hauteur entre le niveau de la mer et le sommet de la forteresse. Là, une poterne donnait accès à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Il lui expliqua également que c'était l'accès utilisé pour les prisonniers et que soit le directeur, soit son adjoint, devaient obligatoirement être présents afin de désactiver la protection de l'entrée grâce à leur tabule.

« Les autres, je veux dire, Périlogue, John-Fox et les aurors et les gens du ministère qui viennent, ils arrivent directement sur la terrasse tout en haut…il y a juste un étage à descendre pour se retrouver au niveau de leurs bureaux… tu vois, bien au-dessus des cellules des prisonniers, de la cuisine et de la salle des gardiens.

– Et toi, tu peux y aller sur cette terrasse ?

– Oui, j'y vais même souvent. J'aime bien être là-haut, au dessus d'Azkaban : en se mettant tout contre le bord du parapet, et en regardant au loin, on peut oublier où on est vraiment.

– Et tu pourras vraiment y aller tous les jours ?

- Oui, tous les jours

– Et tu me diras tous les jours comment c'est quand on oublie qu'on est un dementor… et comme çà, peut-être, je pourrais oublier que je suis une prisonnière. »

Sa voix était à la fois amusée et misérable.

« Va maintenant, je suis fatiguée. »

Un soir, il arriva en retard parce que Périlogue l'avait intercepté, juste avant qu'il ne commence sa tournée, l'entraînant à sa suite au pied des murailles d'Azkaban. La marée était basse, et Périlogue lui fit signe de passer en premier. Gn1-2 commença donc à escaler les éboulis qui marquaient la fin de l'étroite bande de sable située côté sud.

C'était la première fois que le directeur lui demandait de marcher devant lui, d'habitude, il le gardait quatre pas en arrière, comme le voulaient le protocole hiérarchique. Intrigué, il commença par se demander si ce nouvel ordre signifiait quelque chose, et puis il laissa tomber l'idée, se concentrant sur la difficile progression parmi les gigantesques éboulements destinés à protéger la base de la forteresse, ayant à peine l'occasion de jeter un œil sur la mer pourtant si proche. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient arrivés du côté ouest de la muraille, où l'amassement de rochers était véritablement gigantesque, ayant été prévu pour résister aux tempêtes qui venaient du plus profond de l'Atlantique, sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Périlogue héla son gardien.

« Ho, arrête-toi. Les mots lui arrivèrent brouillés, Gn1-2 se rendit compte alors qu'il avait dû sacrément distancer son supérieur. Aurait-il droit à une réprimande ? Il attendit, avec une pointe d'impatience ; maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer sur ses appuis, il était prêt à laisser ses idées dériver, une fois de plus, autour de la personnalité de son directeur.

Les autres disaient de lui 'On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense' et ils se méfiaient de lui, plus qu'ils en avaient peur. Lui, il l'avait aidé, en ce jour de tempête, et ensuite il était parti d'Azkaban, et quand il était revenu, Périlogue avait commencé à l'entraîner dans des tournées autour d'Azkaban, comme aujourd'hui.

Le directeur venait de le rejoindre, sur le rocher à peu près plat sur lequel Gn1-2 s'était installé, tout en bas de l'éboulement, juste au niveau de la laisse de haute mer. Il s'assit, face l'Atlantique qui continuait à baisser, et fit signe au gardien de l'imiter.

« Tu sais, je vais avoir un enfant. Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'est un enfant. »

Le directeur n'avait pas fait mine de se tourner vers lui, il ne prit donc pas la peine de lui répondre. Il savait qu'Eleïssa en avait un. Il savait également que les enfants étaient petits et qu'ils avaient besoin de grands pour s'occuper d'eux. Mais il ignorait tout du reste.

« J'ai appris aujourd'hui que ce serait une fille. C'est monstrueux… je n'aurais pas dû accepter cela.. pas tant que j'étais ici. Azkaban est un poison dans mes veines, qui coulera aussi dans les siennes, qui coule déjà dans les siennes ! On ne peut pas se protéger de ça ! Azkaban, c'est l'inverse de ce que les choses devraient être ! »

Gn1-2 contemplait la mer, au plus bas de marée, enfuie loin d'Azkaban et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite la coléreuse voix lointaine ; d'ailleurs le directeur ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose… il ne pouvait tout de même pas espérer qu'un gardien d'Azkaban saurait donner des conseils sur des sujets dont il ignorait tout. Cet homme était une énigme, qui de façon déroutante – et inutile - se dévoilait sur des thèmes qui n'intéressaient pas ses fonctions à Azkaban et au contraire restait farouchement invisible dans son rôle de directeur, dissimulé derrière son adjoint et 666. S'il avait été comme tous les autres, il aurait houspillé Gn1-2 sur sa tenue, il lui aurait demandé des comptes sur son travail de gardien, il ne l'aurait pas amené avec lui pour des promenades sans but. Par exemple, là , il aurait pu lui demander de scruter les fondations d'Azkaban, afin d'y déceler d'éventuelles fissures, et les inévitables infiltrations qui s'en suivraient, afin que cette expédition ait un sens.

Ou alors, et c'était la première fois que l'idée venait à Gn1-2, peut-être avait-il senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui et il voulait l'interroger, lui demander des explications. L'idée était à la fois effrayante et terriblement tentante. Il se tourna prudemment vers Périlogue, mais l'homme semblait perdu dans le spectacle de la mer lointaine – une zone sombre et bleuâtre rétrécie à la taille d'un cordon. Non, il s'était trompé, cet homme ne pensait qu'à lui et à Azkaban.

Subitement, Gn1-2 se dit qu'il avait plus de chance que son directeur, lui, il avait Eleïssa. Et tout à l'heure, il pourrait lui dire que la mer était si basse et si loin qu'elle ressemblait à une corde posée à plat le long de la base du ciel.

« Tu peux rentrer, gardien. Moi, je continue. »

Gn1-2 vit le directeur se relever lentement, il se dépêcha de faire de même, afin de ne pas être encore assis, alors que son hiérarque serait déjà debout. Périlogue lui fit le geste de congédiement, qu'il fit durer sans doute un peu plus que ne le voulait l'habitude, et lui tourna le dos, reprenant sa progression sur les énormes rochers.

Gn1-2 se dépêcha de rentrer, car il était sacrément en retard. Il passa rapidement dans les cellules de ses autres prisonniers, se contentant de leur faire sentir sa présence, en se mettant tout près d'eux et les scrutant attentivement dans les yeux. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire avec eux, ils étaient là depuis trop longtemps, et rien ne pouvait plus être refait de ce que Azkaban avait défait.

Il put ainsi rattraper son retard et arriver chez Eleïssa à l'heure habituelle.

Il lui parla de la mer qu'il venait de voir et, pour une fois, pas depuis la terrasse d'Azkaban ; Eleïssa lui dit qu'elle s'imaginait l'eau plutôt un ruban, et elle dut lui expliquer ce qu'était un ruban. Et Gn1-2 dut bien reconnaître qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Ensuite, il repartit dans l'esprit de sa prisonnière et quand il eut rencontré l'écho de nouveaux souvenirs, il se disposa à partir. Mais Eleïssa le retint

« Tu sais, le premier jour, avant que tu n'arrives, je m'étais jurée que je ne me laisserais pas faire et que je ne ferais pas le chien couchant et qu'au moins, j'aurais trente secondes de révolte, et que je te dirais ' Va te faire foutre… je ne suis pas de la bouffe pour les démons de ta sale espèce' … tu vois, dès que j'ai su que, cette fois-là, j'étais condamnée à Azkaban, j'avais préparé cette jolie petite phrase dans ma tête, je l'avais astiquée, elle était bien brillante, comme aurait pu l'être une lame d'acier… pour t'accueillir en plein entre les deux yeux. Je serrais bien fort cette petite phrase dans mes mains, et … à peine étais-tu entré dans ma cellule, que je tombais dans le piège, mes mains ont laissé échapper la phrase, je l'ai entendue tomber sur le sol, avec un petit bruit lamentable, et je n'ai rien pu faire – j'avais fui devant toi. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y en a qui ont su résister mieux que moi ? »

Gn1-2 se met à fouiller ses souvenirs de gardien. Oui, certains essaient de résister, la moitié environ, les dementors le savent assez précisément, parce que l'incarcération d'un nouveau prisonnier est toujours un événement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un assassin, et sa première prise en main, si elle ne fait pas l'objet d'un rapport officiel (on se contente d'en faire apparaître la date, l'heure et le nom du gardien) constitue un sujet de conversation technique hautement apprécié entre les dementors, qui mesurent ainsi leur puissance et leur pouvoir au peu de temps qu'ils leur faut pour s'emparer de l'esprit de leurs victimes. Et Gn1-2 prend tout d'un coup conscience que ces conversations l'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise et qu'il n'aimait pas leur parler de ses propres prisonniers. D'ailleurs, les siens n'étaient que des peines légères, des gens sans résistance. Alors, veut-il vraiment parler de cela à Eleïssa ?

Il hésite, d'un autre côté il comprend qu'elle ait besoin de savoir si d'autres ont réussi où elle a échoué, si d'autres ont réussi à prouver, même le temps de quelques minutes, ou secondes, qu'Azkaban n'était pas toujours le plus fort.

« Un prisonnier, on m'a raconté, il a résisté trois minutes.

Elle l'interrompit, en colère

- Trois minutes, c'est tout ce que tu peux me dire de mieux ?

– Oui, mais tu sais, c'est déjà énorme, et pourtant il avait en face de lui le meilleurs des gardiens. »

Elle resta sans rien dire, peut-être était-elle occupée à redonner à ces trois minutes leur vraie mesure - le caractère exceptionnel qui était le leur finalement, comparées à ce qu'elle n'avait pas su, elle, accomplir. Quand elle se remit à parler, Gn1-2 s'aperçut que sa colère avait disparu.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, pendant ces trois minutes ?

- Nb6-2 a toujours été assez discret sur le sujet, il l'avait mauvaise, qu'un prisonnier lui résiste comme ça, c'est la première fois que ça devait lui arriver de cette manière, mais bon, les autres ont quand même réussit à savoir, petit à petit. »

Effectivement Nb6-2 avait, les jours suivants, lâché des bribes d'information sur ce qui s'était passé pendant ces trois minutes, à partir du moment où son prisonnier avait été totalement soumis, comme les autres. Et par la suite, il avait su retourner la situation à son grand avantage, accroître son prestige, et bien sûr, il s'était servi de cette histoire pour se faire mousser auprès du gardien-chef.

« Il a réussi à se protéger, à fermer son esprit, tu dois connaître ça, l'occlumencie ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée. En fait, je n'avais même pas pensé que je pourrais m'en servir, enfin essayer de m'en servir plutôt !

– Bon, et bien, lui, il a essayé. Il a même tenté de riposter, l'occlumencie dextre, ça permet de renvoyer le coup, en quelque sorte, de prendre la main sur celui qui cherche à entrer dans votre esprit. En fait, en théorie, c'est le seul moyen de contrer un dementor, quand on ne peut pas utiliser son patronus, quand on est désarmé, sans baguette. Mais, c'est quasiment impossible, il faut une force gigantesque pour résister et surtout pour contre-attaquer… nous, on est spécialement entraîné et les muggles, eux, mettent le paquet sur le patronus. Mais Black, lui, savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Enfin, je pense qu'avec moi, il aurait pu réussir – il aurait pu me neutraliser, parce que je n'ai pas encore passé tous les grades, j'en ai encore deux à obtenir.

– Ça alors, tu passes des examens, comme les aurors, alors !

– Ben, oui, c'est eux qui nous forment. Il y en a deux qui viennent régulièrement ici, tous les quinze jours, pour des entraînements avec nous. Et aussi des dementors instructeurs. Avant, je me disais que j'aimerais bien faire ça, plus tard, quand j'en aurais marre d'Azkaban.

– Et maintenant ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Je ne sais plus, c'est que je suis devenu un drôle de dementor, hein, à papoter comme ça avec toi…

- Donc, le prisonnier en question, c' était Sirius Black ?

– Tu le connaissais, je veux dire avant que je t'en parle ?

– Comme tout le monde, j'en avais entendu parler… aucun sorcier ne peut ignorer cette histoire… quand on sait comment tout cela avait commencé. Si on m'avait dit alors que je serais emprisonnée dans les mêmes cellules que les partisans de Qui Tu Sais. »

Un bref tremblement la saisit, et elle croisa ses bras serrés contre elle.

« Et après, il a encore essayé ? le machin truc dextre ?

- Non, Nb6-2 en a fait une question de principe, il a décidé qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois, il a repris le contrôle de Black et …il aurait pu s'arrêter là, c'était suffisant pour une première fois, il lui avait montré que c'était bien lui le plus fort, mais il s'est acharné sur lui, il l'a mis presque à la limite, en fait il s'en est fallu de peu que Black reste sur le carreau.

Mais ça s'est su, et comme il s'agissait d'un prisonnier important, on ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi avec, et puis il semble, mais là je ne suis pas certain, qu'il y avait un risque que son procès soit réouvert, bref, Von Schlass avait prévu d'aller le voir, je crois que c'était les ordres du ministère, donc quand il l'a trouvé dans cet état, il était fou furieux, il a fait venir d'urgence deux médico-mages, et pendant 15 jours, ils l'ont laissé tranquille, ils l'ont laissé récupérer. Il avait même été question de lui affecter un autre gardien, mais Nb6-2 a fait des pieds et des mains pour être maintenu, il paraît qu'il a même plus ou moins menacé le gardien en chef de l'époque et finalement, comme Von Schlass trouvait qu'il y avait déjà eu assez de grabuge, ils lui ont laissé Black. Et pendant toutes ces années, il s'est vengé sur lui, de ces trois minutes, où il n'avait pas été le plus fort. »


	7. A l'ouest du soleil

**Louve **

Merci de trouver que c'est une super idée. Et je suis comme toi, Azkaban Azkaban est celle de mes fics que je préfère, parce que c'est celle qui s'éloigne le plus de l'œuvre d'origine.

Quant à Sirius, je vais prendre mon temps avant de vous faire descendre dans sa cellule,a au risque de te choquer, je ne le considère pas comme le personnage principal de cette fic…

**Fenice **

S'il y a un parallèle belle / bête, il n'est pas conscient. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une belle dans cette fic, en tout cas, la bête pour moi, c'est Azkaban elle-même. Peut-être qu'en fait, la similitude entre LAZ et Azkaban Azkaban, c'est le fait que, parfois, un homme a besoin d'une femme pour se sauver de lui-même.

Et puis, les chefs, la hiérarchie, là, très clairement, je me défoule.

**Astorius **

Ta colère ( ?) est drôle, la fille de Périlogue récupérée par Lupin – mais que fais-tu de la mère, ie Nissie Périlogue ? A mon avis, sa fille, elle, elle n'est pas prête à la lâcher !

Patmol, dans quel état ? C'est le défi d'écriture que pose Azkaban Azkaban – essayer de trouver les mots qui pourront décrire cet anéantissement - ou qu'est qui reste quand on s'est fait _digéré_ par Azkaban, comme tu me le suggères…

**Fée Fléau **

Effectivement, Gn1-2 se fait baptiser, une première fois par Eleïssa, il y aura un deuxième nom pour lui aussi, et puis Sirius le nommera aussi – mais ça tu le sais déjà puisque tu as lu JXC …

**Léna **

Je suis très sensible à ton idée de vie par procuration, – c'est d'ailleurs à mon sens plus le gardien qui bénéficie de cette procuration que le prisonnier, même si ce nouveau chapitre est construit sur un épisode qui fonctionne dans le sens gardien – prisonnier : c'est dire que même réduits à l'état de loques, les prisonniers possèdent toujours quelque chose dont Gn1-2 sait qu'il est privé – leur humanité.

Fière de « mon »Sirius : merci ! – il était pour moi inconcevable qu'il ne résistât pas, même une fraction de seconde, son orgueil et sa bravade étaient là pour y veiller.

Bonne lecture _a tutti_ - il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, le temps carcéral ralentit et étouffe l'écriture…

**A l'ouest du soleil **

_Les cadors on les retrouve aux belles places_

_Les autres c'est Saint Maur Chateauroux Palace plus de ciel _

_Les cadors_

_Alain Souchon_

Après cette confidence, la relation entre lui et sa prisonnière s'installa dans une routine, à la fois intimidante et apaisante, une sorte d'angoisse quotidienne remplie de perspectives inconnues dont il était avide.

Chaque jour, il commençait par lui parler du temps qu'il faisait ; il s'était aperçu que c'était surtout la couleur et l'aspect du ciel et de la mer qui l'intéressaient, elle s'était même une fois un peu fâchée, parce que ses descriptions n'étaient pas assez précises : piqué au vif, et malheureux, il s'était précipité hors de la cellule, avait bousculé quelqu'un sans le voir et sans y prêter la moindre attention et avait couru jusqu'à la terrasse.

Là, il avait regardé le ciel et la mer avec une attention douloureuse et inquiète, essayant de trouver en lui les mots précis et beaux qui allaient permettre à Eleïssa de voir le spectacle dont elle était privée. Il était revenu dans la cellule, au mépris des règles qui présidaient à sa tournée de gardien, pressant l'allure, ayant vaguement conscience que le gardien chef ou John-Fox pourraient lui demander des explications.

De toute évidence, son retour avait été une surprise pour Eleïssa, ses yeux le lui avaient dit et il avait compris leur message, oui, il avait compris qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Et pourtant de cette peur là, son visage n'avait rien laissé voir – juste ses yeux. Et ce jour là, il avait aussi découvert qu'ils étaient tous les deux liés, ayant aussi besoin l'un que de l'autre.

Il s'était lançé dans une description de la mer, il était même tout à fait content d'avoir su lui dire que les gros nuages blancs et rebondis qui parsemaient le ciel bleu lui avaient fait repenser à Ankou et au amas de neige que le blizzard créait. Elle l'avait écouté, en silence, lui suggérant parfois un mot, _éblouissant_ avait été un de ceux-là.

Puis elle l'avait remercié, et lui avait dit

« Je ne veux pas qu'Azkaban me transforme en troll des cavernes »

et aussi

« La prochaine fois, tu enfermeras de l'air de la mer dans ton manteau et tu me le rapporteras. »

Dès le lendemain, il avait donc changé sa routine, et commençait son circuit par la terrasse : il regardait soigneusement la mer et le ciel et il gonflait son manteau de l'air du grand large. Et il se précipitait vers elle, rempli de tout cela, et il lui donnait. Elle lui avait permis d'inverser les rôles.

Et un autre jour, Eleïssa lui demanda d'aller voir pour elle le premier rayon de soleil sur la première pierre d'Azkaban. Elle lui avait ordonné

« Tu me diras où se trouve cette pierre, le plus exactement possible, de quel côté… ce ne sera peut-être pas à l'est, à quelle hauteur… tu me diras où elle est par rapport à ma cellule. Et puis tu mettras ta main dans le rayon de soleil, et quand ta main sera tiède, tu viendras me voir. »

Le lendemain, il avait fait comme elle le lui avait demandé, il s'était faufilé hors de son dortoir bien avant le lever du soleil, de peur de manquer le moment, espèrant qu'il allait faire beau.

Débouchant sur la terrasse, force lui avait été de constater que ce n'était pas le jour ; du ciel tombait un crachin épais, presque gluant. Il persista pourtant, trempé, le dos collé à la tourelle où débouchait l'escalier. Sur le coup de six heures, il commença à faire un peu plus clair, une sorte de bouillie grisâtre qui se déposa un peu partout en même temps, comme de la saleté. Le moyen de retrouver la première pierre dans toute cette cochonnerie de jour !

Il jura entre ses dents, et rentra à l'intérieur, afin de commencer son service avant que les autres ne remarquent son absence.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, le temps persista dans cette veine déguelasse ; mais, chaque matin, Eleïssa lui répétait avec un sourire, à la fois joli et triste, qu'elle avait le temps et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle sorte d'Azkaban avant qu'il ne se remette à faire beau.

Enfin, le soir du troisième jour, un fort vent d'ouest se leva, libérant le ciel de la couche grise et terne qui l'avait encrassé. Une bonne humeur l'envahit tout d'un coup, et il eut envie d'une chope de cervoise.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de service, il croisa Périlogue, qui, lui, montait l'escalier. Il se mit en position lige, mais le directeur lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

« Tu es en service ? »

Gn1-2 répondit que non, mal à l'aise. Pourtant Périlogue lui sourit

« Moi, non plus. Je vais nager. »

Et il ajouta

« La pluie a enfin cessé. J'ai envie de soleil … De soleil sur la peau. »

Et il reprit son ascension, vers ses appartements, avalant les marches deux par deux. Gn1-2 faillit lui crier après, lui asséner, comme une évidence

« Vous aussi alors, vous avez besoin de ça ! »

Mais il resta silencieux, méditant lugubrement sur ce que Périlogue avait dit, _le soleil sur la peau_. Bien sûr, il était comme elle, un humain, ils avaient besoin de ça, ils étaient capables de savoir ce que ça faisait, _le soleil sur la peau_. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Snows en ferait, de sa main qu'il aurait laissée dans le soleil, elle n'oserait pas la toucher tout de même, et puis elle devait bien savoir qu'un dementor c'est froid quoiqu'il fasse, il était un puits sans fond pour le chaud, le bonheur.

C'est de Périlogue dont Eleïssa avait besoin, pas de lui. Un humain, un de ceux qui ont le torse plat et qui sont attirés par l'autre sorte, comme l'était Snows, les humains qui ont le torse gonflé. De la poitrine, ça s'apellait, les gardiens d'Azkaban savaient cela, grâce à Pandora, et qu'il paraît même qu'ils dormaient ensemble, les uns et les autres. Ça leur semblait tellement incroyable, à ces dementors qui ne se touchaient que pour se foutre sur la tronche. Sang de Merlin, comme il aurait voulu être comme Périlogue, là, tout de suite, un besoin urgent, taraudant, et pas pour le pouvoir, non, même s'il aurait pu envoyer ce connard de Nb6-22, devant son cinquième conseil de discipline, non, juste pour Eleïssa, pour être de la même espèce qu'elle. En si ce n'était pas possible d'être comme Périlogue, alors qu'à cela ne tienne, il était même prêt à se transformer en cet abruti fini de John-Fox, qui malgré sa bêtise et sa méchanceté, voire sa cruauté, avait encore le privilège d'être un humain d'être comme elle.Etre un humain et partager avec Eleïssa leur peur impuissante devant les dementors – quel comble, tout de même !

Subitement, il en eut marre de cette inutile gamberge – il réexpédia promptement toutes ces idées au plus profond de lui, où elles allèrent s'entasser avec les autres, ajoutant à la confusion qui régnait, maintenant, la plupart du temps dans cette zone de lui-même qui lui semblait s'être formée au moment même où il avait ressenti la première pulsation en lui, comme si, finalement, c'était ce premier battement, et tous les autres qui l' avaient suivi, qui avait creusé la matière obscure et dense qui remplissait les dementors, et leur interdisait de penser à autre chose qu'à se nourrir de leurs prisonniers.

Un brusque courant d'air arriva sur lui, faisant claquer sa tunique autour de ses jambes – Périlogue devait avoir ouvert la porte qui menait à la terrrasse, permettant au vent de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier.Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à l'eau en sautant depuis là-haut ? Gn1-2 se secoua et se dit qu'il s'en fichait éperdument – pour sa part, il allait se faufiler au plus profond d'Azkaban, et se glisser dans sa niche. Lui, son rendez-vous avec le soleil, ce serait demain matin, avec la pierre d'Azkaban qui serait touchée en premier. Pas besoin de penser à autre chose pour le moment.

Le vent souffla toute la nuit, gagnant progressivement en intensité, en même temps que les rafales irrégulières finissaient par regrouper leur force dans un puissant flux bien établi. Puis, en dernière partie de nuit, il perdit un peu de son souffle. – Gn1-2 s'était réveillé à chaque changement de régime, il y a longtemps que le lourd et opaque sommeil des dementors n'était plus le sien ; il avait également perçu, éparpillé dans la dépression qui brutalisait Azkaban, les cris de quelques prisonniers.

Il se leva environ une heure avant l'heure officielle, ce qui allait lui laisser le temps de remplir sa mission secrète, tout en haut d'Azkaban, sur cette terrasse où Azkaban cessait de peser sur vous, où on pouvait même se dire qu'on y était plus.

Il ne restait du vent de la nuit que des rafales irrégulières et alanguies, mais, à trois miles du pied d'Azkaban, la mer bouillonnait encore dans ses blancheurs de tempête, à l'endroit où la gigantesque houle venait se déchirer en grands lambeaux dangereux sur les rochers du plateau, faisant rouler son monstrueux fracas contre le vide du ciel désormais sans nuages. Il faisait déjà clair du côté de l'Ecosse, où se déployait une zone paisible qui semblait vierge de toute couleur.

Gn1-2 alla se poster à l'affût, le long du garde-corps nord : il pourrait ainsi surveiller, et la rambarde est, et la rambarde ouest, incertain qu'il était de l'endroit que viendrait frapper le premier rayon de soleil. Il se mit à regarder du côté de l'est, essayant de repérer l'endroit où le soleil allait surgir. La tunique noir se plaquait contre lui, puis se libérait et allait claquer dans le vent et la lumière pâle du jour qui venait.

Enfin, il vit apparaître une mince ligne, plus verte que dorée, à une bonne main de l'endroit qu'il avait surveillé tout particulièrement. La ligne s'arqua soudain, le soleil apparut et commença de se dégager de la ligne d'horizon. Mais la lumière semblait se perdre dans le ciel, dédaignant la mer et la terrasse Azkaban, qui restaient plongées dans leurs ténèbres.

Gn1-2 se pencha par-dessus le garde-corps, afin d'inspecter le pied de la forteresse et voir si un rayon de soleil ne l'avait pas déjà illuminé, encore que cela lui parût peu vraisemblable, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. En bas, il faisait aussi noir qu'en haut. Gn1-2 se redressa et reprit son affût.

Le soleil apparaissait maintenant en entier, énorme, et légèrement déformé et la mer s'éclaircissait enfin. Gn1-2 faisait aller et venir ses yeux entre les garde-corps est et ouest. Rien ne se passait encore de ce qu'il attendait – il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un lever de soleil pût être si long. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'Eleïssa lui avait demandé d'épier ce moment, peut-être savait-elle qu'il serait à long à venir, et que, d'une certaine manière, le temps que Gn1-2 passerait sur la terrasse serait comme du temps qu'elle n'aurait plus à attendre dans sa cellule. Oui, peut-être qu'il avait un lien, en ce moment précis, entre elle et lui, entre l'en-dedans et l'en-dehors d'Azkaban, un lien qui se déjouait des murs et du corridor.

Le ciel était maintenant tout à fait clair, d'une drôle de couleur, à la fois grise et bleue et le bouillonnement de la mer lui-même semblait plus lumineux. Et aussi plus menaçant. Et puis, enfin, un rayon de lumière atteignit Azakan, et vint se déposer sur le garde-corps ouest – sur toute la rangée de pierre en même temps, une grande lame dorée sur laquelle Gn1-2 plaça sa main droite et dont il sentit immédiatement la tiédeur, malgré les aigres rafales. Alors, bien sûr, il aurait toute une rangée de pierre à raconter à Eleïssa, mais du moins en avait-il choisie une pour sa main – ce serait donc celle-là, celle du milieu.

C'était agréable d'être là, à regarder le soleil monter dans le ciel maintenant totalement éclairci, c'était plaisant d'être seul ici, de ne plus avoir l'impression d'être toujours en dessous de ceux qui vous entourait, le gardien chef, cet abruti de Nb6-22, Pandora, parce qu'elle savait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait, John-Fox, et Périlogue, les humains sorciers qui décidaient de son sort. Et même ses prisonniers finalement : même réduits à rien, ils possédaient encore plus qu'un dementor – ils étaient nés humains et même la mort les prendraient comme des hommes.

Mais là, ce matin, la mer, le ciel et même la terrasse d'Azkaban l'acceptaient. Il se mit à repenser à certains des arbres d'Ankou, droits et noirs et aussi, avec une bizarre exactitude, à une statue de fer qu'il avait vue un jour, une silhouette immense, sombre, maigre, immobile dans les plis de fer de son manteau, tenant une sorte de lance dans sa main. C'était à l'époque où il avait été affecté à la garde du corps du grand-juge, et les aurors qu'il accompagnait en avaient parlé entre eux, mais il était trop loin d'eux pour avoir pu entendre ce qu'ils en disaient. Il avait simplement noté qu'à un moment, l'un d'entre eux, l'auror minor, s'était tourné vers lui, puis lui avait indiqué la statue de la main, en souriant d'une drôle de façon. Evidemment, à ce moment là, il n'avait pas su quoi en penser, il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, il se contentait d'être froid et de répandre le froid autour de lui.

Sa main était plaisamment tiède, il se risqua à baisser les yeux vers elle, sa couleur grise elle-même semblait moins terne, en particuliers sur les jointures. Il eut envie d'offrir la même expérience à sa main gauche, mais il eut peur de rompre la promesse faite à Eleïssa, qui avait bien parlé d'une seule main. Il se dit qu'il reviendrait un autre jour.

La terrasse était pleine de soleil, il marcha jusqu'au côté est, se pencha au dessus du garde-corps et découvrit le spectacle des murailles d'Azkaban, resplendissant dans la lueur dorée du matin. Et tout en bas, entrant dans l'eau, calme de ce côté-ci, une infime silhouette noire – le directeur, sans nul doute. Gn1-2 resta encore quelques instants à le regarder s'éloigner vers les rochers au large. Il nageait rapidement, sans perturber la surface de l'eau scintillante. Il eut tout d'un coup envie de crier après lui, de lui dire que lui était là haut et qu'il le voyait avancer dans l'eau, et que ce matin, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui et qu'Azkaban les avaient oubliés.

Mais il resta silencieux ; il enveloppa sa main droite dans un pan de la tunique noire qui avait absorbé la chaleur du soleil et il rentra à l'intérieur de la forteresse, dans le froid et l'humidité.

Il ne rencontra personne, il devait être un peu en avance sur le service du matin… tant mieux, il aurait détesté devoir dégager sa main afin de saluer un supérieur.

Comme d'habitude, Eleïssa était déjà réveillée et l'attendait, debout, sous sa torche. Il savait, parce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle se réveillait très tôt et qu'elle redormait une fois qu'il était passé le matin, souvent jusqu'au milieu de la journée. Il vit ses yeux venir tout de suite se poser sur sa main emmaillotée de noir. Elle resta immobile, mais sa voix exprimait une réelle inquiétude

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es blessé ? Tu t'es battu ? »

Se battre ? Il lui avait effectivement raconté ce qui se produisait régulièrement entre les gardiens, ces combats qui n'avaient besoin que du plus futile des prétextes pour survenir entre eux, des pugilats pour se répartir le pouvoir, et les magiques utilisaient la hiérarchie ainsi instituée afin de repérer les meilleurs gardiens, ceux qu'ils réservaient aux criminels les plus lourdement punis – la sauvagerie instrumentalisée, mise au service de l'administration pénitentiaire.

Il secoua la tête, étirant sa bouche – il savait que ce mouvement ne faisait que découvrir ses dents, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait produire de plus ressemblant à un sourire d'humain.

« Non, me battre, non, c'est juste que depuis hier soir, il ne pleut plus et ce matin, je suis allé en haut, et donc j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé. »

Eleïssa laissa échapper un petit cri qui ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux que poussaient les prisonniers ici – il était tendre et impatient. Il reprit très vite, une fois le petit cri se fût allé se loger en lui

« Mais il faut que tu saches, et il ne faut pas que tu sois déçue, mais en fait, j'ai bien regardé, et je suis certain de ne pas avoir manqué le moment, mais, tu vois, le soleil s'est posé d'un seul coup, comme ça

– et il claqua une main allongée sur la paume ouverte de l'autre,

- et en fait, et bien, il a touché plusieurs pierres, d' un coup, en fait toutes celles du haut de la rambarde. »

Eleïssa alla s'installer sur son châlit ; elle semblait se désintéresser de lui, regardant dans la direction opposée. Il se demandait si cela signifiait qu'il devait s'en aller ; incapable de se décider, il resserra nerveusement la pan de tunique autour de sa main – effectivement, il aurait pu être blessé, mais qu'elle n'aille pas s'imaginer surtout qu'un dementor perdait du sang comme les humains ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait d'eux ?

Eleïssa venait de se relever et avançait vers lui, le regardant en plein visage, dédaignant sa main.

« Eh bien, dis donc, du soleil sur toute une rangée de pierre ! quel cadeau tu m'apportes, hein, mon gardien… »

Il n'y avait plus entre elle et lui que la distance de son bras. Elle l'étendit, raide, les doigts déployés, remontés, comme si elle voulait parer un coup. Il la vit déglutir, les dementors n'avaient pas de salive à avaler, mais il savait ce que ça voulait dire chez les muggles, et puis son bras tremblait aussi, à tel point qu'il eut envie de lui dire d'arrêter et d'aller se cacher dans un coin, le temps qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, la trace sur lui d'un soleil dont Azkaban et sa justice la privait, soit à ce prix là. Et que demain, il volerait une serviette, un torchon, une loque à Pandora et qu'il irait la mettre à chauffer dans le soleil et qu'il lui tendrait sans un mot et qu'il les laisseraient tranquilles.

Et en même temps, il avait terriblement envie de savoir si Eleïssa irait jusqu'au bout. Car l'enjeu était plus que de toucher quelque chose de chaud, l'enjeu était de toucher, sans contrainte, une main de dementor. C'était un enjeu et aussi , peut-être, un piège – on croyait qu'on attrapait un rayon de soleil et derrière, il y avait… ça ! une main de dementor, une morceau de quasi monstre, d'autant plus terrifiant, peut-être, qu'il essayait de se faire passer pour un humain. Pris d'une sorte de panique, il recula d'un pas, reculant sa main du même coup.

Il vit les épaules d'Eleïssa se crisper, remonter, et ce mouvement contrarié, détendit son bras, qui se baissa, prêt à abandonner. Pourtant, voilà qu'elle faisait un autre pas vers lui. Et voilà qu'elle lui disait

« C'est moi qui aie peur, gardien, ne me vole pas ce rôle là. S'il te plaît. »

Et voilà que son bras se fortifiait à nouveau, et se remettait à trembler aussi, et Gn1-2 se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, et qu'un bras tendu à bout de bras ne pouvait que trembler, aussi, et voilà, elle touchait sa main, du bout de ses doigts rigides et tremblants. Et ses doigts prenaient appui sur sa main et se calmaient, allongés, détendus, immobiles. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, quelque chose avait changé dans la cellule.

Eleïssa tenait la main de Gn1-2 dans la sienne, et pas le contraire ! il n'aurait jamais osé ! Elle la tenait fortement, l'ayant attrapée ou attirée dans la sienne. Elle la tenait fermement, entre le pouce et les quatre autres doigts, le pouce opiniâtrement logé au creux de la paume, appuyant, en palpant la tiédeur. Et lui s'émerveillant de ce que cette main restait, tranquillement, autour de la sienne, sans chercher à fuir – Azkaban avait renoncé à la main de son gardien. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'Eleïssa avait décidé qu'elle pouvait la toucher. Et lui avait l'esprit totalement disponible pour s'émerveillerde ce que cette main restait, tranquillement, sereinement, dans la sienne.

Il revit rapidement l'image qui s 'était présentée à lui, tout à l'heure, sur les terrasses d'Azkaban, le minuscule directeur nageant vers le large, presque disparu dans l'Atlantique, se mettant hors de portée de la forteresse, et la mer plate, horizontale, immense, qui réduisait à rien toute la hauteur d'Azkaban, cette orgueilleuse montée vers le ciel et ce féroce enracinement dans les profondeurs.

L'image se déchira au moment où Eleïssa retira sa main. Puis, elle lui dit de partir. Et, obéissant, il partit.

Puis un jour, encore, Eleïssa lui déclara, en chiffonant sa tunique d'une main, comme une petite fille qui aurait trouvé une bonne et belle idée, et s'apprêterait à la présenter à un adulte, à la fois sûre d'elle et redoutant pourtant de n'être pas comprise

« Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui, on pourrait peut-être faire autrement, non attends, ne me fais pas ses yeux là, je sais que tu as besoin de ce qui se trouve en moi, mais aujourd'hui je vais te parler. Après tout, je l'ai déjà fait une fois. Et je crois que je devrais recommencer, mais sans que tu te …faufiles d'abord dans mes souvenirs…. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, je suis sûre que oui ? »

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour saisir ce qu'elle lui proposait - _Elle allait lui parler !_ Ce qui passait de elle à lui ne se ferait plus dans cette espèce de clandestinité intrusive, qui certes avait perdu toute violence entre eux, mais qui néanmoins restait trop proche de ce qu'il avait connu pour les satisfaire tous les deux, car la méthode était trop inégale, lui continuant à être le plus fort. Mais aujourd'hui c'est librement, volontairement qu'elle lui avait fait sa proposition, ce n'est plus lui qui allait prendre, mais elle qui allait donner – comme si lui aussi était eux !

Un sentiment inhabituel l'envahit, comme si la mer autour d'Azkaban s'était réchauffée et venait à sa rencontre.

« Alors, tu es d'accord ? »

Il s'était contenté de lui adresser un signe de tête. Elle reprit :

– De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?

– Pas de choses qui te rendent triste !

– C'est gentil de me dire ça, donc on ne va pas parler de Matthew… puisque ça reviendrait à parler de choses tristes, non, triste c'est beaucoup plus que cela, c'est à hurler. C'est insupportable de penser que je me suis laissée prendre et séparer de lui alors que j'avais cru avoir fait tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. J'y pense tous les soirs, après ta visite, le temps reste bloqué et devient mauvais, et puis aussi j'ai l'impression qu'un autre mur se construit autour de moi, très proche, je n'ai quasiment plus de place, j'étouffe, et c'est toujours la même seconde, qui me tient indéfiniment éloignée du moment où je le reverrai.

– Et après, ça passe ? »

D'accord, c'était bête de demander ça, mais peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider, et puis que savait-il lui, de la façon dont les humains savaient se consoler ? A qui pourrait-il demander ? au directeur et son adjoint ? Quelle idée, et quel idiot il était, qui pouvait le mieux lui répondre, si ce n'était elle !

« Oui, au bout d'un moment, tout se débloque, au pire quand tu arrives et au mieux, j'arrive à me raisonner, à remettre le temps en marche et à me dire, qu'un jour, je sortirai de là. »

Elle agita les mains à hauteur de son visage, comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose qui lui collait aux doigts, ou peut-être ses mains étaient-elles deux oiseaux pâles qui cherchaient à se détacher d'elle. Cette image le fit frissonner, il repensa à ce que Pandora lui avait dit sur ce qu'elle avait appelé l'âme des morts.

« Bien finalement on a quand même parlé de Matthew, mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, peut-être que j'y penserai moins ce soir. »

Et elle lui demanda de le laisser, lui disant qu'elle lui reparlerait un autre jour.

Un autre jour, il était avec elle depuis une dizaine de minutes, il lui avait parlé du temps dehors, un seul mot avait suffi « gris » et il en était à se demander s'il devait lui raconter l'arrivée de trois nouveaux prisonniers, la veille, à la nuit tombée, et de la tête que faisait Périlogue en présidant à leur écrou, la tête d'un homme qui marche au bord d'un précipice depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il serait plus facile de sauter, ce que Mt 24 avait traduit de façon beaucoup plus prosaïque en soufflant à voix basse à Nb6-22…. « lui y' a pas besoin de nous, c'est Azkaban qui lui bouffe la cervelle », quand Eleïssa l'interrogea d'une voix presque brusque :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as un nom ? » La question l'avait d'abord surpris, le fait qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à _cela_, alors qu'ils étaient toujours seuls ensemble, donc il suffisait de lui dire "tu " si elle voulait lui parler, il ne pouvait y avoir d'équivoque, lui par exemple ne l'appelait jamais Snows ou Eleïssa, il lui disait "tu " et la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas besoin, il était là devant elle c'était tout, et maintenant leur routine était bien installée, il savait quoi faire, l'un et l'autre – il allait se nourrir dans sa mémoire, sans l'affamer, ce qu'il prenait, elle le gardait, et c'était pour lui un _bonheur sans nom_ de constater ce phénomène jour après jour.

Et aussi mis mal à l'aise, parce qu'il allait devoir lui avouer qu'il portait un nom con à hurler, il s'en était aperçu depuis quelques temps « Gn1-2 », franchement, il aurait aimé connaître le cinglé qui l'avait affublé d'un tel truc, (1) un nom ça, je rigole, un numéro, oui, rien de plus.

Non pas que les autres fussent mieux lotis, même 666 qui faisait le malin parce qu'il n'avait pas de lettres, mais que des chiffres, c'est bien parce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse sentir combien il se situait au-dessus de tout le monde. Alors que vraiment, lettres ou chiffres, tout le monde s'en foutait, la seule chose qui importait, c'était qu'aucun humain ne portait un " nom " qui était comme un bric-à-brac de lettres et de chiffres et qui ne voulait rien dire. Ah, il y en avait quand même, des muggles qui étaient dans ce cas, c'est M7-32 qui lui avait appris et ceux-là, c'était des … prisonniers ! Et l'autre qui lui avait raconté cela en se secouant les dents, comme si c'était une bonne blague… Il n'avait donc rien capté, eux, des dementors, des gardiens, étaient aussi mal nommés que des prisonniers muggles ! M7-32 n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'énervait tout d'un coup.

Il s'était quand même décidé à répondre :

« On m'appelle Gn1-2, c'est con, je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Les autres ont le même genre de nom, des lettres et des chiffres, sauf le gardien-chef qui n'a que des chiffres, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de faire le malin avec ça, comme si c'était un privilège ! Et moi je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça, … c'est moche et ça ne veut rien dire. »

Il avait débité tout cela d'une seule traite, pour se débarrasser du sujet le plus rapidement possible. Et maintenant, il attendait sa réaction avec un peu d'inquiétude, en se raclant la gorge ; il n'osait même pas regarder de son côté.

« Gn1-2, mais… mais c'est pas si vilain que ça, tu sais. Gn 1 2 , comme si on commençait à compter. »

Elle avait soudain sursauté, et son visage s'était attristé tout d'un coup, des nuages noirs qui auraient envahi un ciel bleu. Le gardien pensait qu'elle allait se cacher dans ses mains, comme elle le faisait parfois, et il savait alors qu'elle pensait à la vie en dehors d'Azkaban, et malgré la profonde tristesse où elle était, il l'enviait alors pour cela, cette autre vie que lui n'avait pas. Mais elle s'était remise à parler, d'une voix sans timbre :

« Le jour où j'ai été arrêtée, Matthew n'était pas avec moi, heureusement. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis cinq jours, je lui avais dit que je reviendrai…bientôt. Je lui avais dis ' A bientôt, à bientôt sweet heart '.

Quand je sortirai d'ici, il aura presque quatre ans – j'imagine qu'il saura compter. Un deux trois. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse, compter jusqu'à ce que je sorte d'ici ? »

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire, sur un rythme lent et déjà épuisé : un … deux… trois…quatre… Gn1-2 avait attendu jusqu'à 300, et il était parti, ne sachant s'il devait l'arrêter ou pas, ne sachant si finalement ce bizarre chantonnement qui s'élevait discrètement et obstinément dans la cellule ne lui faisait pas du bien. Avant de franchir la porte, il s'était quand même retourné et lui avait lancé 'A demain'. Mais il aurait été incapable de dire si elle avait entendu ou pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(1) Gn1-2, un peu de respect pour ton auteur, STP… ton nom renvoie à ce que je considère sans doute comme une des plus belles phrases que les hommes aient écrite. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est cruel de ne pas t'en donner la clef….


End file.
